Wielkie nadzieje
by christianeu
Summary: <html><head></head>Wszystko zaczyna się wtedy, gdy pozornie powinno się skończyć. Dramione, czyli chyba jeden z najpopularniejszych paringów. Powojennie i mało kanonicznie, chociaż staram się naginać wszystko w granicach zdrowego rozsądku. Depresyjne wynaturzenia, dużo.</html>
1. Prolog

_„Ohh, Czy ktokolwiek może zobaczyć  
>Mamy wojnę do stoczenia<br>Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy naszej drogi  
>Bez względu na to co mówią<em>

_Jak można to czuć, tak źle_  
><em>Od tej chwili<em>  
><em>Jak można to czuć, tak źle<em>

_Burza w porannym brzasku_  
><em>Czuję<em>  
><em>Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć<em>  
><em>Zamarzłam w sobie" *<em>

Umarłem trzeciego stycznia, dwa tygodnie po tym, jak umarł mój pies.

To stało się dość niespodziewanie. Tak niespodziewanie, jak niespodziewane są wszystkie codziennie powtarzające się czynności, czyli jednym słowem – to było cholernie przewidywalne.

To stało się jednego z tych dni, kiedy człowiek budzi się rano, a potem wszystko dzieje się schematycznie. Prysznic, szczoteczka do zębów, ulubiona pasta, ulubiony szampon. Wilgotna ręka przecierająca zaparowane lustro, a w powietrzu odór. Odór strachu, który wypełniał każdą komórkę mojego ciała. Jakby przedostawał się z potem. Mówi się, że gdy ludzie się boją, tak śmiertelnie, to pocą się krwią. Nie żeby krew miała wyciekać z tych malutkich otworów, które zwą się porami, co to, to nie. To malutkie drobinki. Takie, których prawie nie da się zauważyć gołym okiem. Podobno Chrystus pocił się krwią. Przed śmiercią. Ja nie jestem Chrystusem, pocę się zwyczajnym ludzkim potem i jest mi z tym cholernie dobrze.

Mimo wszystko – nawet Malfoy boi się śmierci. Jezus też się bał, a był tak jakby Bogiem, prawda?

To się stało szybko, nagle w mojej głowie pojawił się przebłysk. Coś, co miało mi pomóc. Coś, co było niesamowicie proste. I naprawdę zastanawiałem się, dlaczego coś podobnego nie przyszło mi do głowy wcześniej. _To_ rozwiązywało wszystkie problemy. Rozpocznijmy od tego, że w sklepie za rogiem nie było mojego ulubionego gatunku kawy, i tego, ten cholerny owczarek niemiecki postanowił zdechnąć. Ten, z którym zżyłem się bardziej niż z własnym ojcem. Skończmy na tym, że za cholerę nie chciało mi się dalej żyć.

_Więc umarłem trzeciego stycznia dwutysięcznego roku. _

Wziąłem garść jakiś pieprzonych mugolskich tabletek, prychając w duchu, że i w ten sposób mógłbym uprzykrzyć losy mojego tatusia. Zamiast popijać z kieliszka śmiertelny eliksir i umrzeć z godnością kogoś, kto ma nieskazitelne pochodzenie, ja otrułem się białymi, malutkimi pastylkami, popijając to wszystko zwykłą, dość tanią brandy. I zastanawiałem się nawet, czy zdołałbym wypróżnić całą butelkę, ale wtedy pojawił się ból. Straszny ból. I tak oto Draco Malfoy, jedyny dziedzic wielkiej fortuny, jedyny syn swoich rodziców odchodził. Za oknem widać było śnieg. Gapiłem się w nie, a przed oczami pojawiły się błyszczące iskierki. _Lśnienie_, myślałem, śmiejąc się do siebie, chyba już ostatni raz. Wyglądało to tak, jakby to białe gówno świeciło się niczym diamenty. I wtedy kolejny raz stwierdziłem, że tabletki to był świetny pomysł. Wahałem się wcześniej, myśląc o zwykłej pętli na szyi. Wszedłbym na krzesło i słuchał jakiejś rockowej klasyki. Cobaina na przykład. Cobain też odszedł młodo._ Odejść młodo. Młodo... _Hendrix też był legendą. A Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy? Niekoniecznie. Żył, a potem umarł. Jak każdy. Prawie każdy.

I skoczyłbym, na pewno.

Zapamiętają mnie z tego, że byłem tchórzem, miałem na lewym ramieniu Mroczny Znak, a wszystko co mężne miałem... w dupie.

Szczytem marzeń byłoby umrzeć podczas seksu, ale wydawało mi się to trochę nierealne. Niby mężczyznom dość często zatrzymywało się serce podczas takich... intymnych sytuacji. Byli to jednak starzy mężczyźni. Ja miałem dwadzieścia lat. I był styczeń. Biały styczeń. Trzeciego stycznia dokładnie. Wtedy umarłem.

Szklaneczka wyśliznęła się ze spoconej, białej niczym ten śnieg dłoni. Alkohol rozlał się na podłodze. Była drewniana. Sam zamówiłem ją rok temu, kiedy wprowadziłem się do mieszkania. Wtedy też był styczeń. Wtedy jeszcze żyłem.

Łapczywie zerkałem na tę mokrą plamę, bo właśnie wtedy strasznie zaschło mi w ustach. Piekielne dłonie. Po raz pierwszy żałowałem, że to były tabletki. Odrętwienie dało się znieść. Dało się znieść senność, która zbliżała się z każdą sekundą, ale kto by pomyślał, że Draco Malfoy umrze spragniony? Z pewnością sam Draco Malfoy czegoś podobnego nawet nie przypuszczał. Pamiętam, jak się wtedy śmiałem. Nie było w tym nic z wesołości. Był to śmiech pełen przerażenia, goryczy, ale nie żalu. Bo nie żałowałem.

Jak przez mgłę patrzyłem na swoje palce, próbując nimi poruszyć. Udało się. Najpierw kciuk, potem palec wskazujący. Wtedy też zdecydowałem, że należy jakoś uczcić tę chwilę. Tę chwilę, gdy umierałem na skórzanym fotelu, przed kominkiem. Na stoliku leżał stos mugolskich książek, które wczoraj tam zostawiłem. Wczoraj jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że tam umrę. Tam czytałem, to był kącik spokoju. Od trzeciego stycznia tamtego roku to był tylko kącik umierania, gdzie nigdy więcej nie pojawiła się żadna książka.

Palce natrafiły na przyjemną w dotyku skórzaną okładkę. Palce otworzyły książkę, kładąc ją na kościstych kolanach. Otworzyły na stronie, na której uwielbiałem ją otwierać. Właściwie wtedy o tym nie myślałem. To książka najbardziej ją pamiętała, bo wracałem tam zbyt często.

Usłyszałem własny głos, chociaż nie pamiętałem, bym zmuszał do czytania swój mózg. Ślizganie wzrokiem po malutkich literkach było wtedy zbyt trudne. Chyba po prostu znałem to już wtedy na pamięć. Po śmierci nauczyłem się całego dramatu. Od deski do deski.

- _Horacjo, umieram_ – czytałem, próbując zmusić głos, by nie drżał, ale nie wychodziło, za nic. - _Moc tej trucizny mroczy moje zmysły. Już nie posłyszę wiadomości z Anglii, lecz przepowiadam ci, że wybór padnie na Fortynbrasa. Mój głos konający oddaję za nim. To jemu masz złożyć relację o tym, co się tu zdarzyło, co mnie skłoniło... Reszta jest milczeniem. ** _

Jakże żałosne i dramatyczne jest umierać przy Szekspirze. Ale jakże... spektakularne.

- _Dobranoc, słodki książę, niech ci do snu c__hóry aniołów nucą uskrzydlone_!** - I to były ostatnie słowa, które wypłynęły z moich ust przed śmiercią.

Łapczywie łapałem powietrze, a podniszczona i porwana w paru miejscach książka ze zżółkniętym papierem wylądowała na podłodze. W kałuży brandy. Zamknąłem oczy, mając nadzieję, że to już nie potrwa zbyt długo, bo zbierało mi się na wymioty. Ból zniosę, ale wymioty... Draco Malfoy z pewnością nie powinien umierać we własnych wymiocinach. To niegodne.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszałem nim umarłem był głuchy trzask, jakby ktoś wyważał drzwi. Nieładnie, _nikt im nie mówił, że nie przeszkadza się samobójcom***_? To takie... nieludzkie.

No i umarłem, a było to trzeciego stycznia. I miałem dwadzieścia lat. W kominku nie palił się ogień, a książka topiła się w brandy. Brakło jej powietrza.

_* Portishead – Roads_

_** Hamlet, z tłumaczenia Macieja Słomczyńskiego_

_*** Nawiązanie do Lalki Prusa, to zdanie według mnie było chyba najbardziej godne zapamiętania z całej lektury._


	2. Rozdział 1

_„Słowa są jak akt przemocy  
>Niszczą ciszę<br>Wdzierają się  
>Do mojego małego świata<br>Tak bolesne  
>Przeszywają mnie<br>Czy ty to rozumiesz  
>Moja mała dziewczynko<em>

_Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem_  
><em>Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebowałem<em>  
><em>Jest tutaj , w moich ramionach<em>  
><em>Słowa są zbędne<em>  
><em>One potrafią tylko ranić..." * <em>

Przerwa świąteczna – to był właśnie dzień przed jej rozpoczęciem. Dzieciaki jak zwykle robiły to, co im się żywnie podobało. Pod sufitem latały małe papierowe cuda - czy to zwyczajne, tradycyjne samolociki, czy to bardziej zmyślne twory, wliczając w to smoka nadzwyczajnych rozmiarów, który zionął prawdziwym ogniem. Nauczyciel transmutacji z pewnością byłby dumny z młodego Ramireza, gdyby to dzieło zobaczył. Chaos, tym słowem można opisać całą sytuację. Rozmowy, wrzaski i śmiechy, ale przede wszystkim radosne podekscytowanie tym, że niedługo lekcje się skończą. Połowa, jak zwykle wróci na klika dni do domu, ażeby zadowolić swoją obecnością całą rodzinę, zapewnić matki, że wszystko w porządku. Babcie będą dokarmiać ich przeróżnymi słodkościami, czego skutkiem stanie się kilka nadmiernych kilogramów. Każdy w Boże Narodzenie tyje, to odwieczne prawo czarodziejów.

Od jakiegoś czasu lekcje eliksirów nie były tym, czym były kiedyś. Nie towarzyszyła im już atmosfera strachu i grozy. Nie można było usłyszeć cichego dźwięku, który wydawała czarna, dość szorstka w dotyku peleryna w kontakcie z kamienną, wilgotną podłogą. Nie było już haczykowatego nosa i przetłuszczonych włosów. Wybór nowego nauczyciela był sprawą niewątpliwie kontrowersyjną. Dyrektor McGonagall dokonała go wbrew wszystkiemu, nie tłumacząc się nikomu – czy to przyjaciołom, członkom Zakonu Feniksa, czy też samemu Ministrowi Magii.

Haczykowaty nos zastąpiono chorobliwie bladym, idealnym nosem, który przypominał raczej część marmurowego posągu. I gdyby większość uczniów go nie pamiętała, nikt nie powiedziałby, że mężczyzna ma tylko dwadzieścia lat. Teraz pierwszą rzeczą, przyciągającą spojrzenia były jasne, praktycznie platynowe włosy i pewny, ale nieco przytłumiony krok, którym zawsze wchodził do klasy. Draco Malfoy przyciągał uwagę swoich uczniów, niewątpliwie. Uczennice wzdychały, posyłając pełne wdzięku, zalotne spojrzenia, niestety zawsze ignorowane. Chłopcy, cóż, reagowali raczej dwojako. Była nieliczna grupa, zachowująca się podobnie jak dziewczęta, ale była też i taka, która pamiętała dobrze, kim jest ten mężczyzna. Pamiętali, jak wielką grozę jeszcze parę lat temu budziło jego nazwisko. Nie dali się zwieść spokojowi srebrnych tęczówek i monotonnemu głosowi. Wiedzieli, że mężczyzna stojący przed nimi przeżył wojnę. Przeżył tę wojnę po niewłaściwej stronie. Dlaczego więc tam był? Dlaczego zajmował miejsce za biurkiem zamiast gnić w więzieniu wraz ze swoim ojcem? Nikt nie odważył się zapytać. Zamiast tego były te spojrzenia, które usiłowały z niego wszystko wydusić. Jakby byli w stanie zmusić go do mówienia. Draco Malfoy nigdy nic nie mówił. Nic, co nie wiązało się z tym, na której stronie otworzyć podręcznik, albo pod jakim kątem siekać korzonki, żeby wszystko było o wiele bardziej wydajniejsze, niż jest to opisane w książce. Lekcje zawsze wyglądały tak samo. Krótki wykład, parę pytań i odpowiedzi, parę minut przepisywania całego wszystkiego na tablicę – wiedział, że wystarczyłoby machnąć różdżką, ale to znaczyłoby kilka bezczynnych minut potem, nie znosił bezczynności. Zawsze kończyło się grobową ciszą. Siadywał wtedy na krześle i spoglądał przez okno. Może dlatego nie uczył w lochach? Tam nie ma okien, przez które mógłby spoglądać parę godzin. Bez przerwy, majestatycznie, jak posąg.

Tamtego dnia było całkiem inaczej. Nikt nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na to, że do klasy wszedł nowy Mistrz Eliksirów. Nikt nawet nie raczył wrócić na swoje miejsce. Głośne wymiany zdań o zaplanowanych prezentach. Ci, którzy zostawali w szkole, żegnali się z przyjaciółmi. Parę lat temu i Dracon miał podobne problemy. Martwił się tylko tym, czy dostanie na święta to, czego chciał tak naprawdę, a może tylko to, czego chciał dla niego ojciec. Martwił się, czy rodzice znajdą choć jedną chwilę tylko dla niego, czy może potencjalnie rodzinne święta jak zwykle skończą się licznymi spotkaniami z ludźmi, z którymi z pewnością w takich dniach nie miał ochoty rozmawiać. Wieczne rozmowy o polityce, pieniądzach. Wieczny teatrzyk polegający na tym, by wiedzieć kiedy się uśmiechnąć, a kiedy pozwolić, by na twarz wstąpił złośliwy grymas. Draco był w tym mistrzem. Był mistrzem w udawaniu, że żyje. Tak było i teraz. Od dnia do dnia. Od lekcji do lekcji. Od snu do snu. Od posiłku do posiłku. Po prostu istniał, jak tego od niego oczekiwano. To była mała, niespisana umowa pomiędzy nim a McGonagall. Wyciągnęła go z pewnego rodzaju bagna, o którym nikt nie chciał mówić, a już na pewno nie ich dwójka. Ludziom pozostawały więc tylko plotki. O jego naznaczonym przedramieniu, o tym, jak wojna naznaczyła jego osobę, czy też o tym, że Złoty Chłopiec często bywał w jego gabinecie. Szkoła tego potrzebuje. Potrzebuje zagadek. Za czasów Pottera był to wielki pies strzegący pewnej klapy w podłodze, nielegalne spotkania równie nielegalnej grupy. Teraz musieli zadowolić się tajemniczym, przystojnym nauczycielem, który nigdy się nie uśmiechał, nigdy nie odzywał się niepytany. Parę Puchonek uważało, że tak naprawdę jest wampirem i wiecznie walczy z pragnieniem. Chciały zostać jego „żywicielkami", ale potem Krukonki wytłumaczyły im, że to niezgodne z regulaminem szkoły. Ślizgonki chciały spoufalić się z nim jeszcze bardziej, ale wystarczyło jedno dobitne wyjaśnienie, że on nie ma na takie spoufalanie najmniejszej ochoty i z ich głów na zawsze ulotnił się fakt, że jeszcze tak niedawno siedział z nimi w Pokoju Wspólnym, popijając piwo kremowe. Wszystko ulega zmianom.

Jak zwykle, niespiesznie dotarł do swojego biurka. Jak zwykle posłał wszystkim zebranym w klasie długie, beznamiętne spojrzenie. Podnieceni szóstoklasiści za nic mieli jego starania. Wtedy nie pozostało mu nic innego. Wyciągnął leniwie różdżkę i już po chwili wszystko ucichło. Nie, nie użył zaklęcia uciszającego. Po prostu strącił ze ściany tablicę, czemu towarzyszył przeraźliwie głośny hałas. Głośniejszy nawet od uczniów, co samo w sobie było niesamowitym osiągnięciem. Chwila poświęcenia, a jakie piękne efekty... _Cisza, błogosławiona cisza. _Malfoy kochał ciszę i od jakiegoś roku dobrowolnie się w niej pogrążał, poza lekcjami i poza tymi nielicznymi chwilami, w których z jego gabinetu dochodziła muzyka. Pansy usilnie próbowała mu wyjaśnić, że tak nie można, że ta cisza w końcu go wciągnie i nie będzie ratunku. To było zanim wyszła za mąż. Wszyscy kogoś mieli, tylko wieczny idol – Draco pozostawał samotny. Go się podziwia, bez zbliżania się, bez poznawania, tak jest... bezpieczniej.

I wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie _ta_ dwójka. Gryfon, przeraźliwie chudy, którego nazwiska mężczyzna nie pamiętał. Drugi chłopak, blondyn o niebieskich oczach, chyba na imię mu było Thomas. Oni... oni rozmawiali i to był taki sposób wymiany zdań, jakiego Malfoy wręcz nie znosił. Był głośny, cholernie głośny. I, kiedy reszta w końcu zajęła swoje miejsca, oni wymieniali się kuksańcami. Ślizgon i Gryfon. Żadnej bójki, tylko kuksańce.

Mimo tego, że pozornie nikogo nie faworyzował, wszyscy wiedzieli, w którym domu jeszcze niedawno się znajdował, ale nie, tym razem nie zadowoli się dobijaniem Gryfiaków, o nie. Tym razem zrobi coś cholernie złośliwego, coś, czego nie powstydziłby się sam Severus Snape.

- Ty – rzucił śmiertelnie znudzonym, wypranym z emocji głosem, patrząc prosto na Gryfona. - Jak ci na nazwisko?

Chłopak nie zareagował od razu, był całkowicie pochłonięty rozmową. Do porządku przywołały go dopiero przyciszone syki znajomych, którzy z głodem w oczach śledzili całą sytuację. Ślizgon, jak to Ślizgon, przyjął pozycję obronną, przypuszczając, że zaraz zrodzi się tu zupełnie niemiła rzecz...

- Levis... Panie profesorze – wydusił z siebie po chwili, co Dracona w ogóle nie zaskoczyło. Dalej mieli problemy ze zwracaniem się do niego z szacunkiem. Przecież sam miałby takie problemy, gdyby nauczał go człowiek starszy tylko o jakieś trzy, cztery lata. Najwięcej problemów miewali ci, z którymi kiedyś spędzał czas. Ich jednak traktował jak powietrze, nic niewarte powietrze. Byli częścią przeszłości.

Kiwnął tylko głową i zanurzył swoje pióro w atramencie, aby naskrobać na kawałku pergaminu złośliwą notatkę. - Pójdziecie z tym do waszych opiekunów. - Ten sam obojętny ton, ten sam wyzuty ze wszystkiego wzrok. - A teraz przeczytaj to na głos, Levis.

Chłopak podszedł do niego. Podszedł krokiem dość niepewnym, kompletnie nie wiedząc, czego się może po nim spodziewać. On tylko uczył, nie znali go z jakiejkolwiek innej strony, oczywiście, jeśli nie wierzyli w te wszystkie głośne plotki...

- No, na co czekasz? - Rozsiadł się wygodniej, zakładając ręce na piersi. Gryfon przez moment wpatrywał się zszokowany w kartkę. Otworzył usta, zamknął, skierował wzrok na profesora, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to tylko żart. Ale to nie był żart i to właśnie dostrzegł w jego zimnych, stalowych oczach.

Zaczął więc czytać.

- _Pan Levis usilnie zmierza do osiągnięcia kontaktu fizycznego z Panem Thomasem, mimo tego, że cała klasa, wliczając w to mnie, nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na to patrzeć. Sam zainteresowany pan Thomas wydaje się chętny ku temu kontaktowi, co jest najbardziej niepokojące i uwłaczające domowi Slytherina... Profesor Dracon Malfoy. _

A potem znowu wrócił do swojego gabinetu, gdzie panował niepokojący porządek. Usłyszeć można było tylko irytujące tykanie małego budzika tuż przy jego łóżku. Malfoy usiadł w fotelu i patrzył się w ścianę. Aż do rana. Potem wziął prysznic i poszedł na śniadanie, a potem znowu wrócił do pokoju, by kolejny raz zapisywać w pamięci dokładną budowę kamiennej ściany. Nieprzerwanie.

„_Przyrzeczenia są składane  
>by je łamać<br>Uczucia są głębokie  
>Słowa trywialne<br>Przyjemności pozostają  
>Tak samo ból<br>Słowa są bezsensowne  
>i zapominane" *<em>

Najczęściej to są właśnie sny. Męczące, niczym przytłaczające pasmo psychodelicznych umartwień, którymi człowiek nigdy nie jest zainteresowany. Których człowiek nigdy nie rozumie. Nie są to typowe koszmary, które Hermiona mogłaby odgonić gorącym mlekiem – co zawsze robiła jej matka, gdy ta była jeszcze mała. Wchodziła do jej pokoju niemal natychmiast po tym, gdy słyszała stłumiony krzyk córki. Ściana jej sypialni była tak cienka, że zawsze mogła przyjść na czas, a w przeciwieństwie do pana Granger miała bardzo lekki, zupełnie niestabilny sen, obudzić ją mógł nawet najcichszy szmer.

Dziś Hermiona znowu się obudziła. Cicho wyszła z łóżka, nie chcąc niepokoić Rona. Wskazówki na zegarze pokazywały, że jest piętnaście minut po trzeciej rano. Gołe stopy zdawały się nie wyczuwać, że stąpają po przerażająco zimnej podłodze. Zazwyczaj w takich chwilach zapisywała w pamięci, że powinni w końcu kupić jakiś dywan, a może zmienić całą podłogę? Nie, teraz o tym nie myślała. Sny za bardzo pochłaniały jej uwagę.

Miewała koszmary też zaraz po wojnie, ale to przecież nic dziwnego. Nie po tym, co przeszła. Zazwyczaj była to Bellatriks, przyciskająca do jej skóry nóż. Jeszcze dzisiaj miała tę bliznę. Tę, która każdego dnia przypominała jej powód wojny. Bezsensownej wojny, w której zginęło zbyt wiele niepotrzebnych ofiar. Zbyt wielu ludzi, których znała. Dalej czuła chłód noża. _Metal_. Metal zawsze jest chłodny. Prawie zawsze.

Na oślep, bo bez włączania światła, sięgnęła po szklankę. Odkręciła kurek z wodą i nalała do pełna. Potem wszystko wypiła, czując, że kilka kropel wylądowało na podbródku i szyi, spływając na sam dekolt, gdzie zmieszały się z zimnym potem. Koszmary zawsze są nieprzyjemne, ale potem przychodzi ranek. Tym razem też przyjdzie, czyż nie?

Pozostało jej tylko wpatrywać się w okno. Niby miała do wypełnienia kilka zaległych dokumentów, ale nie chciała ryzykować obudzeniem Rona. On tak bardzo potrzebował snu. Jego sen był słodko nieświadomy i tego mu otwarcie zazdrościła.

Za oknem spokojna Tamiza i kilka sów, co na czarodziejskiej ulicy jest zjawiskiem codziennym. Ostatnio wiele nienormalnych kiedyś rzeczy stało się teraz czymś zupełnie normalnym. Powinna się cieszyć, że to między innymi i jej zasługa, ale... Właśnie, _ALE_. Ale co? Tego powiedzieć nie potrafiła. Przecież miała wszystko, czego zawsze pragnęła. Wszystko to miała na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ba, ona trzymała to codziennie w swoich ramionach, przytulała się do tego. Stabilizacja, przyjaciele, narzeczony i bliski ślub. Gdzieś po drodze... Gdzieś po drodze zagubiła się dawna Hermiona, a teraz każdej koszmarnej nocy łomotała w drzwi, do których nikt nie posiadał kluczyka.

_* Depeche Mode – Enjoy the Silence_


	3. Rozdział 2

_„Urodziłem się pod złą gwiazdą,  
>W złym domu<br>Pod złymi wpływami  
>Obrałem złą drogę,<br>Która prowadziła mnie  
>Do złych skłonności<br>Znalazłem się w złym miejscu,  
>W złym czasie<br>Dla złych przesłanek,  
>Źle poukładanych<br>Złego dnia,  
>Złego tygodnia<br>Używałem złych metod  
>W zły sposób<br>Zły  
>Zły<em>

_Coś złego jest wewnątrz mnie, jakaś chemia_  
><em>Coś złego już z samej natury<em>  
><em>Złe połączenie<em>  
><em>Złych genów<em>  
><em>Złe cele<em>  
><em>Osiągane złymi środkami<em>  
><em>To był zły plan<em>  
><em>W złych rękach<em>  
><em>Ze złym zamysłem<em>  
><em>Dla złego człowieka<em>  
><em>Złe rozkładające się<em>  
><em>Złe wibracje<em>  
><em>Złe odpowiedzi<em>  
><em>Na złe pytania<em>  
><em>Zły<em>  
><em>Zły" * <em>

To było miesiąc po tym, jak już umarł. Wszystko się unormowało, ba, nawet on sam zaczynał już powracać do zdrowia. O ile w jego przypadku w ogóle można mówić o normie i zdrowiu. Dwa tygodnie spędzone na oddziale szpitalnym to niezupełnie taki urlop, o jakim mógłby marzyć arystokrata. Magomedycy krążyli wokół jego pokoju, a on widział ich niechętne, pełne niejasnych uczuć twarze. Jakby mówili: _to śmierciożerca. Oni zabijali. Jakim prawem my mamy ratować im życie? _Na widok takich żalów wylewających się na ich posępne oblicza, Draco zastanawiał się, czy oni w ogóle brali pod uwagę jego zdanie? Jakby on w ogóle miał ochotę tam być!

Czy brała je pod uwagę jakaś baba z ministerstwa, którą dyrektorka bezceremonialnie posłała do jego prywatnego, osobistego i jak najbardziej odgrodzonego od świata czarodziejów mieszkanka akurat wtedy, gdy ten dopełniał swojego żywota i w całkowitej agonii zwijał się na fotelu? Albo, czy ci piekielni lekarze nie mogli po prostu podać mu jakiejś trucizny? Tak, by i jego nędzne ciało połączyło się z całą nędzną resztą, która nigdy nie wybudziła się z dwudniowej śpiączki. Przypuszczał, że jest tylko kolejnym numerkiem wpisanym w rejestr. Kolejnym przypadkiem, który rozpatrują gdzieś pomiędzy porannym obchodem a popołudniową herbatką i ciasteczkami, na które młodzi lekarze zawsze udawali się do pielęgniarek. To śmieszne, ile zdążył zauważyć podczas swojego pobytu tam. Parę codziennych przyzwyczajeń, parę osób, które odwiedzały codziennie swoich bliskich, chociaż ci najczęściej w ogóle nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Otępieni eliksirami uspokajającymi, byli w swoim świecie, najpewniej gdzieś w odległej galaktyce. C_udownie, Draco, trafiłeś do Świętego Munga, na oddział dla wariatów... Można upaść niżej?_ - mruczał do siebie przed snem, codziennie, co utwierdzało go w tym, że jeśli człowiek znajdzie się między wronami, zawsze kracze tak, jak i one. Najzabawniejsze było jednak to, że i jego tak traktowali. Jakby decyzja o tym, by połknąć jakichś pięćdziesiąt tabletek nie była jego całkowicie świadomym wyborem. Jakby zmuszały go do tego małe, wewnętrzne złośliwie głosiki, zawsze pojawiające się tam, gdzie mowa o niezrównoważonych psychicznie. Albo, jakby po prostu ktoś obcy wepchnął mu te pastylki do gardła, podlał alkoholem i zmusił, by wypić. Kompletnie nielogiczne. Już sam nie wiedział, który sposób traktowania jego osoby irytował go bardziej...

Fakt faktem, umieranie samo w sobie nie było doświadczeniem przyjemnym. Jakby zatapiał się w jakiejś wyjątkowo śliskiej i lepkiej otchłani, skąd nie było już żadnego powrotu. Wracać nie chciał, to było pewne. Po co wracać? Do szarego dzisiaj? Do dzieciaków w szkole? Draco Malfoy wypalił się, nim skończyła się wojna, nim wojna się rozkręciła. Jak to się stało, że z mrocznym znamieniem na ramieniu w końcu znalazł się po odpowiedniej stronie? Po stronie Wybrańca, Weasleya i szlamy? Po stronie Zakonu Feniksa i wszystkich tych przeklętych idealistów, którymi przez całe życie uczono go pogardzać, a których skrycie podziwiał za to, że on sam nigdy taki nie będzie. Niby miał cel – trwać przy rodzinie, mimo wszytko. Potem zmarła matka, ojciec nie zmienił swojego podejścia, płaszcząc się przed Sam Wiesz Kim niczym ta przeklęta Nagini. Nie, to nie było tym, czego chciał młody Malfoy. On chciał triumfować, chciał zwyciężać. Chociaż jeden przeklęty raz w życiu. Mimo tego, że musiał obrać stronę Pottera, swojego odwiecznego wroga... Mimo tego, że w ogóle nie rozumiał ich celów, ich ideałów. Po prostu... musiał wygrać. Wyczuł więc odpowiednią chwilę, zwracając się do McGonagall, która przyjęła go z wyciągniętymi ramionami. Szpiegów nigdy zbyt wiele, szczególnie tych dysponujących ważnymi informacjami, takich, których nigdy nie posądzałoby się o chociażby jedną myśl o zdradzie.

_Dracon Malfoy – szpieg idealny. _

Potem wojna minęła i tacy jak on przestali być przydatni. Ci, z tym czymś na ramieniu stali się marginesem. Nawet ci, którzy ostatecznie zmienili swoje obozy. Rozpoczęto niekończące się przesłuchania pełne przekleństw, przykuwania łańcuchami, wyzwisk i plucia – jednym słowem, mieszania z błotem. Jego wyrok oddalono. Jak to się nazywa u mugolów? Coś w stylu odroczenia, albo zawieszenia na parę lat. Wyrok dożywotniego Azkabanu w zawieszeniu aż do kres jego życia. Tak, wiedział, że wystarczy chociażby jeden kroczek poza wyznaczoną mu ścieżkę i właśnie tam się znajdzie. Może nawet przydzielą mu celę z ojcem. Czyż nie byłoby cudownie? Nie odwiedził go. Nigy nawet podobne myśli nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Jak spojrzeć w twarz człowiekowi, którego się zdradziło? Przyznać się do strachu, rozpaczliwej chęci przeżycia? Czy może przywitać się, zacząć rozmowę o pogodzie i udawać, że nic się nie stało? Powiedzieć, że był u matki, na jej grobie i podarował jej białe lilie – kwiaty, które zawsze były w każdym wazonie w całym Malfoy Manor?

Tłumaczył to wszystko ślizgońskim sprytem, ale przecież prawda była taka, że to było ludzkie, nie ślizgońskie. Ludzki był strach i chęć przetrwania. Ludzkie było węszenie w kierunku mocniejszej i pewniejszej strony, tak, jak wilk węszy ofiarę... Nie, nie ofiarę. Tak, jak wilk węszy pożywienie, bez którego nie przetrwałby nocy. A Draco był młody i to zrozumiałe, że chciał przeżyć. Nie miał nic do stracenia, a tak wiele do zyskania. Potencjalnie, ale nierealnie, co uskuteczniało się z każdym późniejszym dniem. Niemal z każdym nowym przesłuchaniem, gdzie ci cholerni aurorzy celowali w niego różdżkami, próbując udowodnić swoją wyższość, a on żałował, że nie dostał wtedy Avadą, albo mógł spłonąć. Dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, Potter był takim żałośnie bohaterskim i skorym do poświęceń dupkiem? Malfoy chciał wtedy spłonąć. Wtedy, w Pokoju Życzeń, wydawało mu się to takie... bestialskie, ale z perspektywy czasu do człowieka dochodzi wiele rzeczy i zawsze musi sobie pomyśleć to słynne: _co by było, gdyby...? _

Więc, co byłoby gdyby Draco Malfoy nie zginął tego pamiętnego trzeciego stycznia w swoim małym mieszkaniu w centrum mugolskiego Londynu? Z pewnością zginąłby później. Mógłby odkręcić gaz, może nawet wsadzić głowę do rozgrzanego piekarnika, czy zrobić coś o wiele bardziej finezyjnego – na przykład skoczyć z dziesiątego piętra jednego z tych szarych wieżowców. Ktoś pewnie uznałby to za sprzeciw wobec globalizacji, czy korporacyjnym machlojkom, poświęcając na to trzecią stronę w Proroku. Nawet mugolskie media wcisnęłyby to gdzieś pomiędzy pijacką aferą któregoś z ministrów, a tym, że projektanci mody już szykują nowe letnie kolekcje. Wszystko jest diabelnie przewidywalne, mógł tylko liczyć na to, że umieściliby jedno z jego lepszych zdjęć, czyli tych, które zrobił sobie po wojnie. Wcześniej wyglądał jak fretka, tu zgadzał się z Moodym, chociaż oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego głośno. Teraz, cóż, z pewnością było o wiele lepiej. Ale co z tego, skoro jest już martwy?

Jako człowiek martwy mógł robić wszystko, na co tylko miał ochotę. Przed wypisaniem go ze szpitala, urządził pielęgniarkom małą scenę dotyczącą tego, że jego rzeczy (w większości były to książki) ruszać nie można. Jednym słowem – potraktował je jak swoje małe, sterroryzowane skrzaty domowe i od razu zrobiło mu się odrobinkę lżej na sercu. Zainterweniować musiał lekarz, a widząc pełną cierpienia twarz Malfoya, nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko wypełnić dokumenty i w końcu mu je oddać. Tylko lekki grymas na twarzy zdradzał podejrzenia, że to nie ostatnia jego wizyta tutaj. Swoją drogą, lepiej byłoby, żeby to nie była ostatnia wizyta... Ostatnia, jeśli kolejna próba powiedzie mu się. Nie ostatnia, jeśli w końcu podejmie odpowiedzialne leczenie. Wiedział, że ten młody człowiek ma problem, nic jednak nie mógł z tym zrobić. Nic, jeśli on sam się na to nie zgadzał. Nic na siłę. Ludzie przychodzili tam dobrowolnie. No, chyba, że stwierdzono u nich niepoczytalność...

- Niepoczytalny? - dało się słyszeć ciche, niedowierzające pytanie Nortona, tego młodego lekarza, który z własnej woli zostawał po godzinach, żeby każdemu swojemu pacjentowi poświęcić tyle czasu, ile na to potrzebował. Głupi – powiedzą jego starsi koledzy. Przecież każdy przez to przechodził. Zajmuje to jakieś pięć lat, no, może w przypływach szczodrości siedem, a potem przychodzi znudzenie, kompletne wyzucie z głębszych powołań do zawodu lekarza, zostaje tylko chęć zarabiania pieniędzy.

Norton szeptał, bo nikt nie dał mu prawa, by mówić tej młodej damie o stanie pacjentów. Robił jednak wyjątki, szczególnie dla pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, a już najszczególniej dla pracowników z taką przeszłością i z takimi kontaktami, choć to drugie raczej w ogóle nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Idealista. A mówią, że pozostało ich tak niewielu. Są, ale porozsiewani po całym świecie. Poznasz ich po lekkim, serdecznym uśmiechu i wiecznym błysku w oczach. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie wygasną.

- Tak – przytaknęła nieco nerwowo, rozglądając się na boki. Gdyby ktoś wiedział, że tu jest... - Przecież to była próba samobójcza, prawda? To musi znaczyć, że jest niepoczytalny... Zdrowi na umyśle ludzie nigdy nie zrobiliby sobie podobnej krzywdy. - Kiwała wolno głową, jakby sama chciała wbić sobie te słowa gdzieś głęboko. Żeby sama w nie uwierzyć, bo na razie szło jej dość kiepsko, opornie wręcz.

Kobieta jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie pewne słowa, które przeczytała w jakiejś psychologicznej książce. Lubiła czytać psychologiczne książki, to było kiedyś coś, co pozwalało się jej odstresować. Jedna z wielu takich rzeczy... Zaraz, jak to było? _W__ybrane dobrowolne zachowanie, które w możliwie najkrótszym terminie ma spowodować śmierć. _Kiedy łączyła to z człowiekiem, którego znała... No, może znała, to odrobinę zbyt mocne słowo. Kiedy łączyła to z człowiekiem, którego kiedyś widywała niemal codziennie, z którym przyszło jej walczyć po tej samej stronie. Którego wielokrotnie osłaniała, a on robił dla niej to samo... To przestawało być sposobem na zwalczanie stresu; to tego stresu przysparzało jak nic wcześniej. Znowu poczuła drętwienie gdzieś w okolicy prawego barku. Ból odzywał się zawsze wtedy, gdy bardzo się denerwowała. Kolejna po sennym koszmarach i nieprzespanych nocach pamiątka po czynnej walce. Zapewne trafiło ją tam jakieś zaklęcie, ale kto wtedy o tym myślał? Trzeba było szybko zbierać się na równe nogi i z jeszcze większą determinacją smagać różdżką na prawo i lewo – by po ich stronie było więcej trupów. To zawsze wróżyło zwycięstwo, wiele trupów.

- Pani, Granger – za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niej w taki... oficjalny sposób, wywoływało to u niej lekkie drżenie dolnej wargi, czuła się przez to tak potwornie staro i potwornie doświadczona przez życie, o wiele bardziej niż pięćdziesięciolatka – tu nie zawsze trzeba mieć do czynienia z chorobą psychiczną. Czasami... zawsze składa się na to wiele czynników natury psychologicznej i społecznej. Nie mamy prawa wszystkich ludzi, próbujących odebrać sobie życie wpychać do worka z napisem _wariat_ – widząc, że Hermiona zdecydowanie potrząsa głową, jakby chciała się wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie to miała na myśli, szybko podniósł rękę na znak, by mu nie przerywać – i, co najgorsze, nie ma żadnych prawnych sankcji, które zmusiłyby mnie do tego, by takiemu człowiekowi pomóc. Ba, nie mogę nawet spytać o powody, gdy ten nie wyraża takiej potrzeby. To trochę tak... - Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa.

- Trochę tak, jakby pan popychał go do kolejnej próby? Do wielu prób, aż w końcu się uda? - zapytała, lekko marszcząc równe brwi. Czegoś tu nie rozumiała. Pamiętała parę scen z mugolskich filmów, gdzie takiego człowieka przypinano skórzanymi pasami do żelaznego łóżka, zamykano w pokoju bez klamek obitym poduszkami, byle tylko przeszkodzić takiemu człowiekowi w jakichkolwiek próbach. _Takiemu człowiekowi –_ jak to protekcjonalnie brzmiało, gdy ten znajdował się za najbliższymi drzwiami...

Wtedy to wydawało się jej humanitarne. Ale teraz, przecież znała go na tyle, by stwierdzić, że Dracon jest niesamowicie upartą istotą. Będzie znowu próbował, tak myślała. Śmieszne, bo była w ogromnym błędzie. Przecież on już nie żył. Od miesiąca.

Młody lekarz nie odpowiedział, jednak jego spojrzenie wystarczyło. Wyrażało więcej niż puste słowa. Szła w dobrym kierunku i tego się właśnie obawiała, bo przecież on zaraz powie jej to, o czym sama myślała. Myślała o tym jako człowiek prawy, człowiek słuchający swego sumienia. Myślała o tym, bo była Gryfonką i teraz zgadzała się z tym, że tacy jak ona postępują często zbyt pochopnie, nieprzemyślnie, byle tylko kogoś ocalić - czy to robaka, czy to takiego jasnowłosego bufona. Nie zważając na konsekwencje, a powinna już z tego wyrosnąć. Tak, jak wyrosła ze szkolnych szat.

- Dlatego ważne jest – oho, zaczyna się!, myślała, przewracając oczami, rzecz jasna, przewracała nimi tylko w myślach – żeby ktoś miał go na oku, rozumie pani? - Ona tylko kiwnęła głową, wiedząc, że kolejny raz wszystko spadło na jej... głowę właśnie. Przecież on nikogo nie miał! Matka nie żyła, zabił ją jakiś wyjątkowo brutalny śmierciożerca. Lucjusz od dawna siedział w Azkabanie. Połowa jego kumpli i znajomych poumierała, bo nie byli na tyle mądrzy, by przejść na stronę zakonu. Co pozostawało? Ano to, że Hermiona będzie mieć go na oku. Jakie to cholernie poniżające.

Odczekała z godnością, aż Norton pójdzie ratować jakiś beznadziejny przypadek i myślała o tym, jak to wszystko pięknie rozegrać. Przecież to niemożliwe, że ktoś taki jak Malfoy przyjmie jej bezinteresowną pomoc. Zaraz zacznie wietrzyć w tym podstęp.

Opadła na stare, nieco zużyte i równie niewygodne, metalowe krzesło, gapiąc się w drzwi z numerem trzynastym. Ponoć tam właśnie leżał. Tak jej powiedzieli trzy tygodnie temu. Po tym, jak zjawiła się tu po raz pierwszy. Nie, drugi... Pierwszy raz był trzeciego stycznia, kiedy to deportowała się tutaj razem z nim. Wyglądał wtedy jak martwy. Miała ochotę podziękować mu za nowe koszmary, bo to jego bladą, nieobecną twarz teraz w nich widywała. I te ciche jęki, dreszcze jakby naprawdę cierpiał. Oczywiście nie czuła satysfakcji. Dlaczego miałaby ją czuć? Czasy, gdy wyobrażała sobie jego śmierć u swoich stóp po rzuceniu w niego jakąś potworną klątwą, minęły bezpowrotnie. Tam samo, jak minęły czasy nauki w Hogwarcie. Byli dorosłymi ludźmi, więc dlaczego on zachowywał się jak pieprzony, nieodpowiedzialny hedonista?

B_o on sobie może na to pozwolić_ – podpowiadał jej cichy głosik, który zawsze odzywa się w momentach, gdy ludzie czują wewnętrzne rozdarcie – _bo on ma odwagę, by robić to, co mu się żywnie podoba. Nawet, jeśli wiąże się to z odebraniem sobie życia... _

Zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że poczuła w skórze własne paznokcie. Nie, nie wejdzie do pokoju numer trzynaście. Po jej trupie.

_*Depeche Mode – Wrong_


	4. Rozdział 3

_„ Czuję Cię  
>Twoje słońce to rozpala<br>Czuję Cię  
>Wewnątrz mojego umysłu<br>Zabierasz mnie tam  
>Zabierasz mnie gdzie<br>Nadchodzi królestwo  
>Zabierasz mnie do<br>I prowadzisz przez Babilon_

_Czuję Cię  
>Twoja drogocenna dusza<br>I ja jesteśmy jednym  
>Czuję Cię<br>Twoje wschodzące słońce  
>Moje królestwo nadchodzi " *<em>

Ten obraz sam w sobie był dość osobliwy. Otóż, Hermiona Granger stała teraz nad śpiącym Malfoyem. Nie zastanawiała się jednak nad osobliwością _tego_ faktu. Dla niej osobliwy był widok młodego mężczyzny pogrążonego we śnie. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wyglądali ludzie martwi, których naoglądała się w swoim życiu w zastraszająco wielkich ilościach. Nie, nieprawda, nie wyglądali tak jak on... Wszystkie jego członki trwały na swoich miejscach, a wokół nie unosił się smród strachu, smród przegranej – czyli zapach bezsensownej ofiary. I po co im to wszystko było? Po to, by teraz działo się jeszcze gorzej? Mimo unicestwienia Voldemorta, pomimo tego, że większość jego zwolenników poległa wraz z nim, albo siedzieli teraz „bezpiecznie" w więzieniu strzeżonym przez dementorów – pomimo tego wszystkiego, na świecie dalej znajdowali się żądni mordu psychopaci. O tak, było ich bardzo wielu, po kilka sztuk na jeden kraj. Jedni pytali, czym jest pojedyncze morderstwo wobec tego, co działo się jeszcze parę lat temu. A ona pytała ich wtedy, co z nich za ludzie... Wiedziała, że te morderstwa są gorsze od milionów poległych na wojnie. To uderzało w delikatną konstrukcję, którą starali się ułożyć z cegieł wypełnionych – oczywiście tylko metaforycznie – czymś takim jak bezpieczeństwo, zaufanie. Zaraz po wojnie ludzie bali się sąsiadów, nie ufali własnej rodzinie. Coś takiego z pewnością nie prowadziło do odbudowy dawnych wartości, dawnego porządku.

Więc Draco Malfoy spał, a dwudziestoletnia kobieta, która do niedawna nie potrafiła wytrzymać w jego towarzystwie nawet pięciu minut, po prostu stała nad nim, wlepiając w nienaturalnie bladą twarz swoje czekoladowe oczy. Wyglądał tak spokojnie. Spokojny, chociaż przeżył tak wiele. Sen potrafi nieść ukojenie nawet w najgorszych przypadkach, tego była już pewna. Wszystkie rzeczy, które powinny sprawić, że zmężnienieje nie usunęły z jego oblicza pozostałości po chłopcu, którego pamiętała – tak, te wspomnienia nie były najpiękniejsze, ale były i to się liczy. Jak ktoś taki jak on może być nauczycielem? Przecież to jemu był ktoś taki potrzebny. Kręciła lekko głową, z dezaprobatą, która towarzyszyła jej od bardzo dawna.

_Jak ktoś taki, jak on mógł próbować popełnić samobójstwo? - _to było główne pytanie.

To kompletnie nie to, czego mogłaby się po nim spodziewać. Po ludziach takich, jak ten blondyn społeczeństwo spodziewa się rzeczy zupełnie innych. Że zdobędą świetną, dobrze płatną pracę. Że będą korzystać ze swojej młodości, każdej nocy trafiając do innego łóżka. A potem, po wielu latach, oczekuje się od nich tego, że w końcu się ustatkują, zakładając rodziny. Potem będą wychować dzieci, będą przykładnymi obywatelami. _Przynajmniej powinni być. _Ale przede wszystkim oczekiwano od nich jednego – życia. Nie po to tacy cisi bohaterowie jak Harry wypruwali swoje prywatne żyły, ażeby taki Malfoy miał się potem zabijać. Nie, to nie miało być tak. Takiej opcji nigdy nie było w ich planach, po prostu nie istniała.

Nie dane jej było dłużej rozmyślać na te wszystkie absurdalne tematy. Przerwał to wszystko cichy jęk, niewątpliwie należący do obiektu jej chwilowego zainteresowania. Draco się obudził i było to cholernie niepokojące. Odruchowo zerknęła w kierunku drzwi. Nie, znajdowały się za daleko.

Najpierw otworzył oczy na kilka sekund, może tylko na dwie, nie liczyła. Ale oczywiście zdążył zarejestrować, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Bo... co Granger mogłaby robić przy jego łożu śmierci? To koszmar, zdecydowanie – próbował przekonać do tego umysł, ale ten nie dał się oszukać, co to, to nie. I choć naprawdę nie miał ochoty nawet o tym myśleć, wiedział, że oto Granger stoi parę metrów od niego, bezczelnie się gapiąc. Bo Granger nie patrzyła; ona się gapiła, zawsze, nawet w Hogwarcie. Czasem miał wrażenie, że te wielkie oczyska nigdy się nie zamykają, nawet w nocy. Było z nimi podobnie jak z gębą (tak, Granger miała gębę, nie usta), którą nieprzerwanie kłapała, aż do utraty tchu, przez wszystkie lekcje. To prześladowało go przez parę długich lat.

Sam oczu nie otworzył.

- Granger – zaczął cicho, jego głos był zachrypnięty, pewnie przez to, że już długo go nie używał, a przynajmniej niezbyt często – teraz policzę do pięciu, potem otworzę oczy, a ciebie tu nie będzie. Pasuje ci ten układ? - O dziwo mówił dość spokojnie, jakby nie miał siły się denerwować. To przeraziło ją najbardziej, zaburzało to całą definicję bycia Malfoyem – każdy musi denerwować się i innych i jeszcze niecierpliwić kilka razy dziennie codziennie.

Hermiona, ku swemu własnemu zdziwieniu, posłuchała go i wyszła. Drzwi zamknęły się bardzo cicho, więc Draco – gdy w końcu otworzył oczy – wciąż nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, że to nie był koszmar. Że to była rzeczywistość. Ale potem wszystkie malutkie, z pozoru niewłaściwe kawałki układanki zaczęły do siebie pasować. Dlaczego lekarze nie chcieli zdradzić mu nazwiska pracownicy ministerstwa, która go „uratowała"? Dlaczego nikt nie podał mu żadnych szczegółów? Dlaczego ten dzień zapowiadał się tak cholernie niemiło? Istniała jedna odpowiedź na wszystkie te pytania, a składała się tylko z czterech wyrazów – _Pieprzona__Hermiona Szlama Granger_!

_Wojna się skończyła, skończyła się, wszystko się skończyło, jest dobrze_ – kilka sformułowań, które miały być lekarstwem na cały ból tego świata. Wtedy uwielbiali je powtarzać, wtedy jeszcze każdy uważał, że to koniec. Nie przejmowali się stratą w ludziach, zniszczeniami i tym, co miało ich czekać potem – kolejną walką, nie ze Śmierciożercami. Była to walka toczona z samym sobą, a zaangażowany był w nią każdy, kto na własnej skórze poczuł smak tych paru mrocznych lat. Codziennie trzeba było sobie udowadniać, że to miało sens. Codziennie trzeba było wstawać z łóżka, żeby robić wszystko tak, jak trzeba. Musiała pokazywać Ronowi, że go kocha, że to nie była iluzja. Pokazywała więc... Zamieszkali razem, gdzieś z dala od tego bagna, bo Weasley mówił, że tak będzie lepiej – ona słuchała, przecież go kochała. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że mieszkają ze sobą bez ślubu. Każdy raczej zazdrościł im tego, co mieli, a mieli siebie. Nawet pani Weasley, pozornie kobieta konserwatywna, nie miała nic przeciwko, o ile co niedzielę odwiedzali Norę, jedli z nimi obiad i przyłączali się do ogólnego udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nikt nie mówił o zmarłym bliźniaku, chyba na prośbę tego żyjącego, a może ze względu na obiad. Na początku się nad tym zastanawiała, ale potem to był kolejny element w tej cotygodniowej rutynie. Czasami pojawiał się też Harry, zawsze z Ginny u boku. A czasami się nie pojawiał i właściwie tylko po tym mogli rozpoznać, czy są ze sobą. Ich związek był bardzo skomplikowany, tak wyjaśniała to najmłodsza Weasleyówna. Trzymała się dzielnie, gdy Potter co jakiś czas informował ją, że to koniec, że ma zamiar w końcu korzystać z życia. Zazwyczaj to korzystanie z życia nie zajmowało mu więcej czasu niż miesiąc. Potem z podkulonym ogonem wracał do Ginny, mówiąc jak to cholernie ją kocha... Hermiona była znużona zachowaniem swojego przyjaciela, ale w końcu mu trzeba wybaczyć. To on przeżył na tej wojnie najwięcej. To w jego umyśle zdziałała największe spustoszenie. Chyba. Bo nie wiedziała, czy i on miewał koszmary.

Powietrze było zbyt gęste, by oddychać, a płuca zbyt ociężałe i obolałe, by próbować krzyczeć. Zresztą, była zbyt przerażona, by wydać z siebie chociażby jedno cichutkie skomlenie albo westchnięcie, więc wrzask raczej nie wchodziłby w grę. Byli tuż za nią i co do tego nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. W dodatku zgubiła różdżkę, a jej kostka najwyraźniej ostatecznie odmówiła posłuszeństwa – chociaż to i tak nieźle skoro złamała ją dobrych sto metrów temu. Koniec był bliski, czuła to w każdym swoim mięśniu. Drżały... w końcu po tak wielkim wysiłku miały takie prawo, nie musiały pytać Hermionę o zdanie, co czyniło ją teraz zupełnie pozbawioną władzy nad samą sobą. Tego zawsze bała się najbardziej – stracić panowanie nad własnym życiem.

- Jestem pewien, że pobiegła tam, Macnair! Pewnie ukryła się w gąszczu... Nie mogła uciec daleko! - Czy on musiał wrzeszczeć tak głośno? Gdyby robił to odrobinę ciszej, istniałaby płocha nadzieja, że Hermiona jednak straci przytomność, a chwila, w której ją znajdą i zabiją, nadejdzie naprawdę bezboleśnie. Pomyśleć, że to ona była jedną z osób, która głosowała przeciwko pomysłowi Malfoya. Chciał, by wszyscy z zakonu mieli przy sobie malutkie fiolki z trucizną, by samemu być – jak to on określił – Panami Swego Życia i Śmierci. Niewątpliwie, gdyby miała ze sobą taką fiolkę, wypiłaby wszystko jakichś dwadzieścia minut temu.

I, kiedy ciężkie buciory Śmierciożerców zdawały się być naprawdę blisko, poczuła, że ktoś bezczelnie łapie ją za nogi i wciąga w krzaki. Może to jakiś krzakowy potwór? - pytała część jej świadomości, która już z całą pewnością była w innym świecie.

- Na Merlina, Granger, nie dysz tak głośno, bo nas znajdą... Nie chcę umierać ze szlamą u boku, błagam. Wolałbym już skrzata albo centaura, albo...

Głośna muzyka to z pewnością nie jest to, czego organizm domaga się po długiej rekonwalescencji. Z pewnością nie jest to też nadmierne spożywanie alkoholu i wypalanie takiej ilości tytoniu, że przeciętny człowiek od dawna pochylałby się nad sedesem. Jednak Draco Malfoy karteczkę, na której lekarz zapisał mu najważniejsze wskazówki i plan powrotu do zdrowia, wyrzucił zaraz po wyjściu ze szpitala w przydrożnym, przesypującym się – widać śmieciarze nieczęsto odwiedzali tę okolicę – koszu na śmieci. Potem wrzucił do niego też nieugaszoną zapałkę, mając nadzieję, że pożar rozprzestrzeni się na cały Londyn. Niestety tak się nie stało. Londyn był nietknięty, a on siedział w jednym z tych klubów nocnych, na które porządny, szanujący się człowiek nawet by nie spojrzał. Nazywał się Babilon.

Dopijał kolejnego drinka, a barman zerkał na niego w sposób wyraźnie mówiący, że już więcej tego wieczora mu nie sprzeda. I dobrze, bo Draco nie chciał już pić. Teraz polował, namierzał, a za parę sekund przystąpi do ofensywnego ataku.

Była to brunetka. Mężczyzna nie znosił blondynek, mówiąc sobie, że jedna blond głowa w łóżku wystarczy – miał na myśli oczywiście swoją głowę i swoje łóżko. Ale kto powiedział, że to koniecznie musi być łóżko? Może to być zwykła toaleta, pełna bakterii, zarazków – a to wszystko pozostawione przez innych kochanków. Mógł się tylko domyślać, jak wielka liczba przewinęła się tam przed nim i to pociągało go najbardziej. Był martwy, a więc już nic i nikt nie jest w stanie mu zagrozić. Tak, on niezaprzeczalnie jest teraz Panem Swego Życia, chociaż w tym przypadku raczej powinno być Panem Swej Śmierci.

I rozpaczliwie chciał coś poczuć. Nawet, jeśli miało to trwać kilka chwil. Nawet, jeśli to było pozorne... Jeśli wszystko było wymyślone – brunetka, toaleta, seks. Ale czuł.

_*Depeche Mode – I feel you_

Nazwa klubu wyraźnie podebrana z serialu _Queer as folk_.


	5. Rozdział 4

_„Nauczyłem się umierać w sobie_  
><em>Nauczyłem się ukrywać cały strach<em>  
><em>Nie do wiary że tak bardzo płonę<em>  
><em>Nie do wiary że rozumiem każdy znak<em>

_Zapomniałem że od kilku lat_  
><em>Wszyscy giną jakby nigdy ich nie miało być<em>  
><em>W stu tysiącach jednakowych miast<em>  
><em>Giną jak psy<em>  
><em>Dobre niebo kiedy wszyscy śpią<em>  
><em>Pochlipuje modlitwami niestrudzonych ust<em>  
><em>Tylko błagam nie załamuj rąk<em>  
><em>Chroni nas Bóg"*<br>_

To był ranek jak każdy inny. Ron poszedł pod prysznic, a Hermiona po chwili wyśliznęła się z łóżka, żeby zaparzyć mocną kawę i przygotować gofry. Jedli gofry na śniadanie od kilku lat i wcale nie zapowiadało się na to, że przestaną. Pasowała im rutyna. Rutyna była bezpieczniejsza. Hermiona do pracy wychodziła godzinę później, więc miała dla siebie trochę czasu. Zazwyczaj wykorzystywała go tylko po to, żeby się odświeżyć, ubrać. Zawsze wolała być w ministerstwie trochę szybciej, by nikt jej nie zaskoczył. Czytała wszystkie karteczki pozostawione dla niej na biurku, a potem powoli przystępowała do kolejnych zadań, pamiętając o tym, że dzień się w końcu skończy, a ona wróci do pustego domu; Ron wychodził szybciej, ale później wracał. Przygotowywała kolację, czasami miała nawet chwilę, by coś przeczytać, albo przejrzeć papierkową robotę. Lubiła brać papiery do domu. To dawało złudne wrażenie, że nie siedzi bezczynnie.

Po śmierci Freda, Ron zajął jego miejsce w _Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów_. Szybko poszerzyli działalność i z jednego sklepiku na Pokątnej i sprzedaży wysyłkowej zrobiło się kilka sklepów w Europie. Radził sobie świetnie i Hermiona była z niego bardzo dumna, chociaż naprawdę nie rozumiała, jak taki ponury człowiek, którym się stał, może zajmować się działalnością mającą na celu zabawianie magicznego świata. Jedno było pewne, w pracy Ron był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Był tym Ronem, którego pamiętała z Hogwartu. Na początku było jej przykro, że nie potrafi tak przy niej, ale potem nauczyła się to doceniać. Z czasem nawet mu zazdrościła. Ona miała swoje biuro, swoje papiery, swoje zlecenia, które oczywiście nie dawały jej radości. Ba, nie dawały jej nawet satysfakcji. I pomyśleć, że miała w planach zostać magomedykiem. Po tym, co przeszła i zobaczyła na wojnie, nie mogłaby spokojnie patrzeć na krew, która w szpitalu jest przecież zjawiskiem powszechnym. Gdy _Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów_ zobaczył jej podanie, przyjęli ją bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie tylko ze względu na niesamowite wykształcenie i kwalifikacje. Chodziło też o nazwisko Granger, które po wojnie pojawiało się wszędzie obok nazwiska Potter. Bohaterowie wojenni mieli wszędzie pierwszeństwo. Prawie jak honorowi dawcy krwi w świecie mugolów.

Kuchnia w ich mieszkaniu nie była imponującym pomieszczeniem. Urządzali ją wspólnie. Jak dzisiaj widziała tam Rona malującego ściany na zielono, a potem ją samą zawieszającą na tych ścianach niezliczoną ilość pejzaży – w większości przedstawiały morze. Na początku nawet wyjeżdżali nad morze, ale potem... Potem było potem i nic nie było już takie samo. Mieli tam tylko cztery krzesła, chociaż teraz wystarczyłyby im z pewnością dwa. Kiedyś niemal codziennie wpadał Harry, czasami brał ze sobą Ginny. Teraz Hermiona widywała go tylko w pracy. I na niedzielnych obiadach u pani Weasley. Czasami.

- Znowu nie spałaś. - Ron nawet nie spojrzał na nią znad gazety. Oczywiście nie pytał, było to czyste stwierdzenie. Hermiona nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co ono miało na celu. Przecież nie było nocy, w której się po ludzku wysypiała i jej narzeczony o tym wiedział. I tak od samej wojny. Na początku Ron budził się przez jej głośne krzyki. Tulił ją, szeptał czułe słówka i tak zasypiała. Spokojna. Śniła bez koszmarów. Teraz miał tak twardy sen, że nie słyszał. Czasami budził się, gdy Hermiona wracała do łóżka o czwartej rano, ale nic nie mówił. Przewracał się tylko na drugi bok i znowu zasypiał, pewien, że nic nie jest w stanie jej pomóc.

Tylko pokiwała głową, chociaż naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego musi to robić. Nie chciała jednak psuć im obu humoru niepotrzebnymi kłótniami z samego rana.

- Wzięłam eliksir uspokajający od twojej matki. Nie pomógł – westchnęła jeszcze i odłożyła Proroka na bok, na puste zielone krzesło. Pamiętała dni, gdy nie mogła na tę gazetę patrzeć. To było wtedy, gdy Skeeter wypisywała w niej te wszystkie wyssane z palca plotki. Później rozpoczynała dzień czekając na kolejny numer, bo tylko tam pojawiały się pełne nazwiska poległych na wojnie. To tam napisali o tej tragedii w centrum Londynu, w której zamordowano tysiąc mugoli. Nazwiska jej rodziców otwierały listę ofiar. Dziś już nie wspominała tego uczucia codziennie. Potem widywała tam nazwiska wielu przyjaciół, więc... nekrologii też w końcu stały się pewną rutyną. Tak, rutyna zawsze jest bezpieczniejsza, chociaż nie zawsze satysfakcjonująca.

- Porozmawiam z Fredem. Może ten jego znajomy aptekarz coś dla ciebie znajdzie. - Ron zdobył się na przywołanie czegoś na wzór uśmiechu. Dojadł gofra, popił go już wystygłą kawą, spakował do teczki gazetę, a potem pocałował ją w policzek – co było kolejną rutyną. Całował ją w ten prawy policzek co rano i nie wywoływało to już nawet przyjemnego mrowienia na skórze. Jakby dotykała suchego pergaminu, choć chyba pergamin wywoływał u niej większe emocje. Ten sztuczny pocałunek był czymś nic nieznaczącym. Po prostu był. Ich cielesne kontakty ograniczały się właśnie do takich rzeczy. Muśnięć w policzki, dotykania dłoni, ramienia... Seksu nie uprawiali od wielu miesięcy. Hermiona wolała o tym nie myśleć. Nawet nie chciała o tym słyszeć, po cichu wspominając dni, kiedy to nie wychodzili z sypialni przez cały weekend, nie mogąc się od siebie oderwać. Wtedy nie istniało nic, poza ich dwójką. Seks często bywał lekarstwem na wszystko, ale nie znosiła nic nie znaczących aktów cielesnych, bo właśnie tym w końcu dla niej były. Potem zrezygnowała. Niekiedy myślała o ludziach, którzy w to uciekają, na przykład o Harrym. Uciekają, by przez godzinę nie myśleć o niczym innym. Tylko jęczeć, zatracać się w drugiej sobie. I nie myśleć... Przede wszystkim, nie myśleć.

Wyczuła gęsią skórkę na karku. Niemal automatycznie zatrzasnęła okno, uznając, że to z zimna.

Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że od kilku chwil została sama w mieszkaniu. Przez moment po prostu wpatrywała się w pusty kubek, a potem – niczym automat – wrzuciła brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Przyszedł czas na to, żeby wziąć prysznic, ubrać jeden z tych szarych kompletów, w których wychodziła do pracy. Do ministerstwa docierała pieszo. Wiedziała, że wystarczyłoby się teleportować, ale nie mogła odmówić sobie tych piętnastu minut na „świeżym", miejskim powietrzu. Wychodziła też w czasie lunchu, nie mogąc patrzeć na stołówkę w pracy, Czasami miała wrażenie, że zielona galaretka, którą tam sprzedawali żyje.

Awans dostała bardzo szybko. W sumie, wspinała się po drabinie swojego wydziału niemal w zastraszającym tempie i po jakimś czasie szef, stary Harrison, który objął posadę zaraz po śmierci Piusa Thicknesse, poczuł się tak zagrożony, że uczynił ją swoim zastępcą. Ani on, ani ona nie mieli wątpliwości, kto go zastąpi po odejściu na emeryturę. Ale razem żyli też w nadziei, że to wcale nie nastąpi zbyt szybko. Czuła w ustach żółć na myśl o tym, że miałaby przesiadywać w pracy po dziesięć godzin dziennie. Wystarczyło jej siedem, w zupełności.

Ten dzień, już od samego wejścia do biura wydawał się nieść coś nieprzyjemnego, a już z całą pewnością coś, co wcale nie podlega pod dzień pełen rutyny, który sobie skrupulatnie planowała pod prysznicem. A wizyta Harry'ego w jej gabinecie potwierdziła wszystkie najgorsze przypuszczenia. Działo się coś niedobrego. Od wielu lat jej departament ściśle współpracował z aurorami, których szefem był właśnie Potter. Swoją drogą, był najmłodszym głównym aurorem w dziejach. Hermiona wiedziała dobrze, że jest odpowiednim człowiekiem na odpowiednim stanowisku. Nigdy nawet nie śmiała brać pod uwagę – nawet w myślach – innej ewentualności. Tak, to było dla Harry'ego najodpowiedniejsze zajęcie. Kiedyś przyłapała się na tym, że sama poradziła mu, by przyjął zaproszenie do gry w kadrze narodowej, ale cóż... Tam nie mógł ratować świata, a to właśnie tym był – bohaterem, od zawsze i na zawsze. Po własny kres.

- Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. - Skrzywiła się na jego słowa i natychmiast posłała mu spojrzenie niezaprzeczalnie mówiące coś w stylu: _i kto to mówi, do cholery?_

Bez zastanowienia złapała kubek kawy, który ze sobą przyniósł – to była jej druga porcja dzisiaj. Tak, była uzależniona. Nie potrafiła normalnie funkcjonować bez porządnej dawki kofeiny. Przyniósł też rogaliki, ale na razie nie była głodna. Będą na później. Może nawet uniknie wychodzenia z biura w czasie obiadu. Będzie mogła uzupełnić akta z przyszłego tygodnia.

- Błagam, powiedz, że jesteś tutaj w ramach przyjacielskiej pogawędki – westchnęła tylko. Nie miała siły na ich zwyczajne przekomarzanie. Pozwoliła sobie ściągnąć ze stóp niewygodne buty i oprzeć je na biurku.

Harry naprawdę się zmienił. Nie był już tym wychudzonym, nienaturalnie niskim chłopakiem, którego po raz pierwszy zobaczyła w pociągu do Hogwartu. Nie, nie był bardzo wysoki, ale to nadrabiał budową. Praca w terenie miała widać jakieś plusy. Nie podobał się jej tylko parodniowy zarost, który świadczył o tym, że znowu pokłócił się z Ginny. Gdy nie sypiał w domu, nigdy się nie golił.

Tylko okulary na jego nosie dalej były tak znajomo druciane i okrągłe. Aż poczuła jakieś wewnętrzne ciepło.

- Wybacz, Hermiono – westchnął tylko, pociągając kolejnego łyka z kubka. Pił kawę z podwójną ilością cukru i śmietanki. Tak często mówiła, że to cholernie niezdrowe, ale on powtarzał tylko, żeby nie zabierała mu tych drobnych przyjemności. Nie zabierała. Przecież było ich tak niewiele. - Morderstwo – dodał jeszcze, a ona uniosła brwi w _ten sposób_, który wskazywał na rosnące w niej zainteresowanie.

- Harry, popraw mnie, bo chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiem. - Natychmiast jej nogi znalazły się w odpowiednim miejscu, czyli pod biurkiem. Była spięta, a ból w plecach znowu powrócił. Zawsze wracał. - Czyli przyszedłeś tu z ciasteczkami i kawą, żeby powiedzieć mi... o morderstwie, tak?

- Tak, dokładnie tak, pani Granger. - Przyjął swój służbowy ton, którego szczerze nie znosiła. Wiedział o tym i uwielbiał to wykorzystywać. Po chwili zrezygnował z tej sceny. Ściągnął okulary i potarł dłonią zmęczone oczy, zahaczając też o drobne zmarszczki na czole. Wszyscy się starzeją. Cała trójka. Harry, Ron i Hermiona. - Nie rozumiem twojego zdziwienia. Naprawdę. Gdybyś pracowała z trupami tak długo, praktycznie codziennie, też byłabyś w stanie pić herbatkę dyskutując przy tym o ich obrażeniach i ilości krwi, którą z nich spuszczono...

- Daruj sobie – poprosiła cicho, odsuwając na bok swoją porcję czekoladowych rogalików. Nie, dziś nie będzie w stanie ich nawet ruszyć.

Pracowała tam na tyle długo, by wszyscy zaczynali liczyć się z jej zdaniem. Oczywiście nie tak, jak ze zdaniem Harry'ego, ale zawsze to już jakiś początek. Nie miała zamiaru tego tracić przez jeden nierozwiązany przypadek. Przez jedno nierozwiązane morderstwo. _Pieprzone morderstwo_ – jak nazywała je później w myślach. W tej chwili nie miała jednak pojęcia, że to tylko początek. Zabrali ją na miejsce zbrodni. Harry był tam zaraz po tym, jak znaleźli ofiarę. Aurorzy zawsze byli pierwsi. I pomyśleć, że uciekała od krwi, a ta przybiegła do niej aż do Ministerstwa Magii. Czasami miała wrażenie, że całe życie prześladuje ją ogromny pech.

Podobne sytuacje, kiedy to osobiście miała patrzeć na ofiary, zdarzyły się tylko dwa razy. Pierwsze, kiedy wszyscy brali zamordowanego za Pottera. Okazało się, że to zwykły złodziej, który pięć godzin wcześniej ukradł mu portfel. Szefowi biura aurorów, przecież to niewyobrażalne. Jego znajomi z bandy kieszonkowców poturbowali go do tego stopnia, że niemal nie można go było zidentyfikować. Na szczęście istnieje parę przydatnych w takich przypadkach zaklęć.

Tego dnia był jej drugi raz. Pogoda w marcu nie jest ucieleśnieniem skrytych marzeń, no, chyba, że ktoś przepada za deszczem i zimnem. I tą cholerną wilgocią w powietrzu, która przyprawiała ją o makabryczny ból głowy. Brała już trzy eliksiry przeciwbólowe. Nie pomogły.

Miejsce także nie zachęcało, nigdy wcześniej nie była na wysypisku śmieci, przecież takie nie bywają atrakcją turystyczną albo miejscami, w których można spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Wysypisko śmieci na przedmieściach miasta jest jednak dokładnie tym miejscem, gdzie w każdym kryminale można się spodziewać znaleźć ciało.

Kupione w zeszłym tygodniu szpilki wbijały się w podmokły grunt. Czy nikt nie mógł jej uprzedzić o całej tej akcji? Cholera, czy morderca nie mógł wysłać jej sowy, że to wczorajszego wieczora – bo tak datowali to fachowcy – ma zamiar zaszlachtować niewinną mugolkę?

Nowe, białe buty. _Po cholerę komuś białe buty? Po cholerę tobie białe buty?_ - pytała samą siebie. Wszystko, byle nie myśleć o tym, co miało ją za chwilę czekać. Zamordowana była młoda. Miała najwyżej osiemnaście lat. Biała kobieta, pięć pchnięć nożem w okolicy serca, okultystyczne symbole wyryte na brzuchu i udach – dokładnie to głosił raport, na który udało się jej zerknąć nim tu przyszła. Niby nic, co wskazywałoby dokładnie na czarodzieja. Nic w sposobie, w który zabił, ale jednak było coś jeszcze – użył na niej _Drętwoty_. Nie mogła krzyczeć, nie mogła się ruszać, a on po prostu robił swoje, nie bojąc się, że ktoś mu przeszkodzi. Na samą myśl o tym, jej żołądek miał ochotę pozbyć się wcześniej zjedzonych gofrów i tych litrów kawy, które zdołała w siebie wcisnąć.

Czytać o czymś, a zobaczyć to coś na własne oczy – to zupełnie dwie różne sprawy. Hermiona wiedziała już, co przyśni się jej tej nocy. Przyśni się jej młoda, drobna, zakrwawiona szatynka. O pustych oczach. Niemal całkiem naga. Pierś tak poharatana, że przez moment nie mogła przyjąć do wiadomości, że to co przed nią leży, jest człowiekiem. Było człowiekiem. Teraz to był trup. Z wielką okrwawioną dziurą w okolicy serca. To co miała na sobie – skórzana spódnica - wskazywało na to, że nie wracała z pracy. Musiała być w innym miejscu, co potwierdzał też wyzywający makijaż. Badania nie wskazywały na to, że może być prostytutką. Tak, musieli wykluczyć wszystkie możliwości. Dokumentów przy sobie nie miała. Albo miała, ale jej je zabrano...

Coś nagle zaświtało jej w głowie. Zwróciła się do jednego z zastępców Harry'ego, który teraz stał przy kobiecie z jakimś narzędziem, mierząc coś, o czym Hermiona nie miała zielonego pojęcia i chyba nie chciała mieć. Lepiej nie zgłębiać się w szczegóły. Od tego ministerstwo ma innych ludzi.

- Sprawdzaliście, czy w okolicy nie ma jakiś klubów, barów, dyskotek...? Czegokolwiek? - zapytała, za wszelką cenę próbując odwrócić spojrzenie od zamordowanej. Nie wyszło.

- Jest klub. Nazywa się _Babilon_. Wysłaliśmy tam paru ludzi. Mieli zatrzymać wszystkich magicznych, których tam znajdą i wypytać mugoli...

_*Coma – Sto tysięcy jednakowych miast_


	6. Rozdział 5

_„Widziałem gdy spadałeś w zimne lustro_  
><em>W mojej erze nigdy nie było tak przejrzyste<em>  
><em>Liż blask na swoim czole lub<em>  
><em>Sprawdź sygnały na korytarzu<em>  
><em>Rozświetlasz moją drogę poprzez klubowy labirynt<em>  
><em>Będziemy przedzierać się poprzez odurzony dub<em>

_Widzę siebie na swoim kochanku_  
><em>Jak chwytasz się umywalki w męskiej toalecie<em>  
><em>Rozmawiamy smutno niczym szaleńcy<em>  
><em>Widzę siebie na swoim kochanku<em>  
><em>Nie znam jej przez inną panienkę<em>  
><em>Nie znam Ciebie przez innych<em>  
><em>Uciekam, teraz odchodzisz.<em>  
><em>Marzę." *<em>

- Nie moglibyśmy go po prostu zamknąć? - zapytała cicho tuż przed obskurnymi drzwiami do tego jeszcze bardziej obskurnego miejsca. Pytanie samo w sobie mogłoby wydać się w miarę sensowne, ale kiedy zastanowiła się nad nim dłużej niż dziesięć sekund, nie myśląc o tym, że zaraz będzie zmuszona wejść do środka i znajdzie się w typowym miejscu oddawania się rozpuście i nierządowi, to... nie, nie mogli go sobie ot tak zamknąć. Po pierwsze...

- Hermiono, po pierwsze musimy być dyskretni. - Podskoczyła jak oparzona i przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się w Harry'ego tak, jakby podstępnie wkradł się w jej myśli. Co ją najbardziej niepokoiło? Najbardziej niepokoiło ją to, że Potter zerkał na te same, pokryte czerwoną, odpadającą farbą olejną drzwi, acz w całkiem inny sposób. Odrobinę zbyt obojętnie. - Po drugie, nie mamy jeszcze potwierdzenia, że ofiara była tu tamtego wieczora. I, dopóki nie przekonasz właściciela, by pokazali nam nagrania z monitoringu, nie będziemy tego wiedzieć. W końcu po trzecie, nie możemy tego klubu zamknąć, bo to nie bezpośrednio tutaj ją zabili. A po czwarte... skup się w końcu.

Oczywiście nie mogła jego słowom zaprzeczyć, w żaden możliwy sposób, toteż tylko naburmuszyła się jeszcze bardziej. Już dawno temu przyjaciele Hermiony Granger zrozumieli, że owszem, jest niesamowicie inteligentna, wręcz nieprzeciętnie, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ma na to ochotę. Kiedy nie chciała połączyć w całość logicznie układających się faktów, po prostu je od siebie odpychała w oczekiwaniu, że problem sam zniknie. Była naprawdę dobra w tworzeniu pozornego życia, bo łatwiej jej było ignorować drobne kawałeczki układanki niż całość problemu. Ale problemy nie znikają same, nigdy.

Jakąś godzinę temu ustalili, że to ona zajmie się przekonywaniem właściciela Babilonu, by zgodził się im pokazać nagranie. Właściwie to Hermiona przekonała Pottera, że jest do tego zadania odpowiedniejsza. Były Gryfon bywał w takich sytuacjach mało taktowy i o wiele gorzej od niej rzucał Obliviate.

Zauważyła, że Harry od dobrych paru sekund, w szarmancki – a przy tym piekielnie natarczywy - sposób przytrzymuje przed nią ciężkie drzwi. Może i mógł to sobie wewnętrznie tłumaczyć tym, że wypada, by kobieta szła przodem, ale ona wiedziała swoje, po prostu stchórzył. Już z zewnątrz łomot, który goście tego miejsca nazywali muzyką, był nie do wytrzymania, ale to, co powitało ich w środku... Głośno, potwornie głośno, a nie wzięła żadnych pigułek przeciwbólowych, czy chociażby jakiegoś odpychająco pachnącego eliksiru o tych samych właściwościach. Migrena gwarantowana. Na całą obrzydliwość tego miejsca nie składała się tylko „muzyka" dobiegająca z głośników. Były jeszcze światła, zbyt jaskrawe i, przede wszystkim, zbyt czerwone. Tworzyły dziwny, psychodeliczny nastrój, od którego wszyscy wokół zdawali się być w jakimś transie, co, gdy przyjrzeć się temu trochę bliżej, okazywało się kuszącą perspektywą, acz nieco przerażającą. Szary komplet, który Hermiona miała dziś na sobie wyglądał w tym świetle bardzo niekorzystnie. Kątem oka spostrzegła potwierdzenie swojej tezy o szkodliwości tego promieniowania dla wzroku, Harry na moment ściągnął okulary, dość ospałym ruchem przetarł oczy i dopiero wtedy ponownie wsunął je na nos.

Czy po to w swoim krótkim, jakże zasadniczym jednak życiu, jak ognia omijała takie miejsca, by ostatecznie trafić tam przez pracę? Tak, chyba na to wyglądało. Podobne sytuacje zdarzały się ostatnio stanowczo za często.

- Merlinie, nie spinaj się tak... - Harry zmuszony był do niej krzyczeć, a i tak wydawało się jej, że dzieli ich jakaś gruba szyba. Potem poczuła na łopatce jego wielką rękę i została popchnięta w głąb lokalu, chociaż według niej to miejsce z całą pewnością nie zasługiwało na to, by móc użyć słowa lokal. Melina było bardziej odpowiednie. Niezręcznie, to było dobre słowo, które mogło w zbliżeniu opisać to, jak się czuła przesuwana do przodu przez Harry'ego i zmuszona do przeciskania się pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi pijanymi i spoconymi ludźmi.

- To tylko klub. Ludzie przychodzą tu coś wypić i potańczyć, a nie oddawać się dzikim, regularnym orgiom, więc się uspokój i pomyśl o naszym zadaniu.

_To wcale nie tak, nie jestem zdenerwowana –_ chciała powiedzieć, ale potem pomyślała, że byłoby to tak oczywiste kłamstwo, że nawet nie warto tych słów wypluwać i pozwolić im dotrzeć do Pottera. Miała już dość pokrzepiających uwag w jego wykonaniu. Cóż, zamiast siedzieć w domu nad stertą jakichś dokumentów, była właśnie tam. Na jej rosnące zirytowanie składało się więc naprawdę wiele czynników. Na przykład to, że Potter wręcz wytapetował sobie biuro zdjęciami tamtej martwej dziewczyny – Monici McGrath, jak udało się im ustalić – a potem, jakby nigdy nic, kazał jej pić przed tymi zdjęciami kawę i opychać się croissantami. Co z tego, że widziała ją wczoraj na żywo? Już wcześniej podejrzewała istnienie u Harry'ego osobowości psychosocjalnej, najwyraźniej wziął sobie do serca, by udowodnić jej, że rzeczywiście tak właśnie jest. Czasami, w chwilach słabości i zapominania o tym, że mężczyzna jest przecież jej przyjacielem, Hermiona głowiła się nad tym, w jaki sposób udało mu się przejść te wszystkie testy osobowości i badania przed wstąpieniem do szkoły aurorskiej. Potem uświadamiała sobie, że ktoś, kto nosi nazwisko Potter, raczej pomiędzy tymi próbami się po prostu prześliznął. To nie tak, że próbowała umniejszyć wagę zasług Harry'ego. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Jego nazwisko już na zawsze zapisało się na wielkich kartach księgi czarodziejskiej historii i każdy, kto usiłował temu zaprzeczyć, był zwyczajnym głupcem.

Do czego to doszło, że to oni, a nie jacyś młodzi, mało doświadczeni aurorzy, którymi w takich chwilach Harry miał w zwyczaju się wysługiwał, musieli tam iść? Po cichu podejrzewała, że Harry „wkręcił" się w tę sprawę odrobinę za bardzo i nie chciał jej oddać komuś innemu. Więcej pracy w jego przypadku oznaczało rzadsze powroty do domu, albo do hotelu, w zależności od tego, gdzie obecnie nocował. To jednak do końca nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego zaciągnął ją tam ze sobą. Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy Granger nie zobaczyła baru, a za nim tych wszystkich butelek z tanim alkoholem. W jej obecności Potter zawsze się hamował.

Wczoraj, kiedy ludzie z ministerstwa byli tam po raz pierwszy, nie natknęli się na nic wartego uwagi. Przede wszystkim, żadnych czarodziejów, co tylko potwierdzało tezę Hermiony – ta sprawa nie da im spokoju przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. To samo przeczucie sprawiło, że na jej czole pojawiała się brzydka zmarszczka, a na karku denerwujące, nieprzyjemne dreszcze, na które nie miała najmniejszego nawet wpływu. Chciała przekonać Harry'ego, że w pójściu tam nie ma żadnego sensu, ale przecież nie mieli innego punktu zaczepienia. Musiała ukryć swoje osobiste animozję głęboko w kieszeni, unieść głowę i udawać, że jest profesjonalistką. Jeszcze parę lat temu naprawdę uważała się za profesjonalistkę. Potem okazało się, że profesjonalizm ma się do życia tak, jak marchewka do psa i musiała go odsunąć na bok. Mniej oficjalnie dalej się krzywiła, widząc wokół te wszystkie poubierane w cekiny i skóry namiastki kobiecości i, dosłownie, klejących się do nich mężczyzn. Wszyscy wydawali się tak przerażająco podobni. Jak zaprojektowane roboty. Wolała nie myśleć, do czego je zaprojektowano. Zawsze raziło ją obsceniczne okazywanie uczuć, ale tutaj było jeszcze gorzej, bo nie chodziło o okazywanie uczuć a o samą obsceniczność.

- Wyczuwasz choć trochę magii? - zagadnął Harry, tonem dość swobodnej konwersacji, chociaż jakiś szatyn po lewej wbijał mu w żebro łokieć. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że podejście Hermiony nieźle go rozbawiło. Jakby wziął do ręki zmieniacz czasu i wrócił na kilka chwil do Hogwartu. Jako pani prefekt, potępiała wszelkie przejawy imprezowania po ciszy nocnej, a każdą butelkę Ognistej natychmiast konfiskowała, nawet jemu i Ronowi, zgadzając się przy tym łaskawie tylko na kremowe piwo, którym tylko ktoś taki jak ona był się w stanie upić.

- Mam nadzieję, że to tylko pytanie retoryczne – mruknęła, podejrzliwie zerkając w kierunku barmana, który jakby przymierzał się, by zapytać ich, co podać. - Tu jest ponad setka niemagicznych na małym skrawku podłogi. Sam Dumbledore, Merlin niech trzyma pieczę nad jego duszą, nie wyczułby magii w tak zatłoczonym miejscu! - Spokojnie mogliby tam rozmawiać głośno o wszystkim, co dotyczyło śledztwa, a nawet całego czarodziejskiego świata. Ludzie byli pochłonięci innymi sprawami, najczęściej obściskiwaniem się, ku rozpaczy panny Granger. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i rozsiadł się wygodnie na wysokim, barowym stołku. Przez chwilę wróżyła mu, by okazało się, że wiekowy mebel nie zdzierży jego wagi, ale nic na to niestety nie wskazywało. W swojej mugolskiej, nieśmiertelnej, czarnej pilotówce odstawał od reszty o wiele mniej niż Hermiona, co tylko bardziej ją przybiło.

Znali swoje zadania na ten wieczór. Potter miał obserwować i wyciągać wnioski, w czym był najlepszy. Udało się im dowiedzieć, od dość niechętnego barmana, że biuro właściciela znajduje się na drugim piętrze. Potem Hermiona zniknęła gdzieś w tłumie i Harry całkowicie stracił ją z oczu. Przez moment rozważał, czy nie zamówić drinka. Teoretycznie nie byli już na służbie, ale nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak zareagowałaby Hermiona, gdyby tego wieczora wyczuła od niego alkohol. Lepiej nie drażnić nieźle wkurzonego smoka.

Zazwyczaj pił naprawdę dużo, zazwyczaj po to, by w końcu stracić to przykre poczucie czasu. Uwielbiał czarne dziury w swojej głowie. To tak, jakby przez chwilę go nie było, a potem wracał, czekając na kolejne momenty niebytu. Uwielbiał nie panować nad swoim życiem, jakkolwiek nienormalnie brzmi to dla całej normalnej reszty. Babilon, nie bywał tu, ale w dziesiątkach, może nawet setkach podobnych miejsc. Każde różniło się od drugiego tylko drobnymi detalami, których i tak nie byłeś w stanie zapamiętać, bo byłeś na to zbyt pijany. Nawet ludzie byli identyczni. Lubił patrzeć na ich zamroczone twarze. Wymyślał powody, dla których przychodzili do tych nor. Czasami nawet nadawał im imiona. Na przykład, niedaleko jego mieszkania (nie mieszkania jego i Ginny) mieścił się mały bar, który nazywał się tak banalnie, że już dawno zapomniał jak owa nazwa brzmiała. Osobiście uważał, że nazwa Speluna oddałaby w stu procentach cały urok tego miejsca. Popołudniami przychodziło tam naprawdę wielu zdesperowanych ludzi. To, że i Potter bywał tam popołudniami potwierdzało, że i on należał do ludzi zdesperowanych i szukających. Na barmana mówili Joe, dokładnie Bezzębny Joe, bo brakowało mu górnych jedynek. Bezzębny Joe to tak oklepana ksywka, że Harry'emu robiło się go żal, ale Bezjedynkowy Joe nie brzmiało już tak dobrze.

W rogu, pod karykaturą _Damy z łasiczką_, od trzech miesięcy siadywał ten sam facet, grubo po czterdziestce. Zawsze zamawiał jasne piwo, następnie ciemne. Potem żłopał już kolejne kufle, nie bardzo martwiąc się ich zawartością. Tak do momentu, aż ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Harry nazwał go Stephen, bez powodu. Wyimaginował sobie, że Stephen jest gejem, ale ożenił się przez presję otoczenia. Stephen ma już piątkę dzieci, a w weekendy chodzi do gejowskiej dzielnicy, by wynagrodzić sobie całe popieprzone życie. Harry nie wiedział, czy mają taką gejowską dzielnicę tu w Londynie, ale Stephen na pewno mógłby mu powiedzieć, gdzie ją znaleźć. Chociaż Potter uważał, że Soho** naprawdę blisko do zostania gejowską dzielnicą. Bywał tam wielokrotnie.

- Też lubię Soho, ale chyba tylko przez Hendrixa. Wiedziałeś, że zagrał tam swój ostatni koncert? Piętnastego września siedemdziesiątego roku w klubie Ronniego Scotta. Byłeś tam kiedyś?

- Grał tam szesnastego września, Malfoy. - To chyba nie była najlepsza reakcja na pojawienie się tuż u jego boku kogoś magicznego, prawda? I to kogoś magicznego o nazwisku Malfoy. Jego aurorskie radary natychmiast powinny zacząć świecić na czerwono. - Wiesz, że używanie legilimencji bez pozwolenia drugiej strony jest teraz przez ministerstwo karane bardzo wysokimi grzywnami?

- Oczywiście, że wiem, ale w tej sytuacji ty jesteś tą drugą stroną, więc nie mam się czego obawiać, Potter.

Miał rację. Jakże mu Harry teraz zazdrościł. Malfoy zamówił sobie szklaneczkę Jacka Danielsa i wypił ją jednym, szybkim łykiem. Przez chwilę, jak zamroczony, gapił się na jego przełyk, jakby chciał mu ukraść tę palącą ulgę, którą zawsze przynosił alkohol.

- Potter, ty jesteś alkoholikiem? - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, a zrobił to tak nonszalancko, że Harry nie mógłby być zły. Czasy, gdy podejrzewał Malfoya – zaraz po Voldemorcie - o całe zło tego świata już dawno przeminęły. Pozostała oczywiście niechęć, ale niechęć zazwyczaj nie ma nic wspólnego z nienawiścią. Zresztą, obecny Potter był tak apatyczny, że nie byłoby go stać na coś ponad tę właśnie niechęć.

- Malfoy, to prawda, że połknąłeś całe opakowanie Ibuprofenu, czy innego gówna? - Szybko odbił piłeczkę, ani na moment nie odrywając zaciekawionego spojrzenia od oblicza Dracona. Po wojnie widywali się nawet częściej niż wtedy, gdy ta jeszcze trwała. Wtedy wszystkie rany zdołały się już zagoić, a blizny zaczęły się zlewać ze skórą. Wybraniec często bywał w szkole, ażeby prawić moralizatorskie przemowy młodej fali, jak to miały w obowiązku żywe legendy. Wtedy też Harry przestał się przejmować tym, z kim rozmawia i tym, kto rozmawia o nim. W gazecie z czasem pojawiało się coraz więcej bzdurnych artykułów o jego życiu, których już nawet nie czytał.

- Potter, kiedy Weasleyówna urodzi ci stadko dzieciaków? Wiesz, już w szkole podejrzewałem, że chce założyć małą fabrykę Złotych Chłopców. Jest tak popieprzoną fanatyczką twojej osoby, że pewnie zaczęłaby wycinać im gwoździem blizny na czole... - Harry wiedział, że uderzy w Ginny. Zawsze, gdy on trafiał w jakiś czuły punkt, Malfoy zaczynał mówić o jego rodzinie, albo o Weasleyach. Kamienne oblicze blondyna nie zmieniało się ani odrobinę, ale Harry wiedział, że się udało. Już dawno przestał czuć z tego powodu satysfakcję i już dawno przestał ruszać na Malfoya z pięściami, gdy ten wyrażał swoje zdanie o wszystkich jego znajomych. Lubił myśleć, że wydoroślał, ale to wcale tego nie oznaczało. Oznaczało tylko tyle, że nie ma już o co walczyć

O Lily, jego matce, nie mówił już od dawna. Podejrzewał, że to przez pamięć dla Severusa, ale przecież nie miał na to żadnych dowodów. - Wybacz, dłużej z tobą nie pogawędzę, ktoś na mnie czeka i perspektywa przebywania z tą osobą wydaje mi się o wiele atrakcyjniejsza, Potter. Nie płacz, pewnie się jeszcze zobaczymy. A w ramach... czegokolwiek, postawię ci drinka. - Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. W chwili, kiedy kelner postawił przed nim szklankę z podwójną whisky, Harry miał ochotę rzucić się na Malfoya już nie tyle z pięściami, co z pazurami, zębami, butami i całą resztą pomocnych atrybutów. Szklaneczka na tyle przyciągnęła uwagę, że umknęło mu zniknięcie blondyna. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego jego obecność tam była tak ważna, ale wiedział, że Hermiona go...

- Harry! Własnoręcznie rozszarpię cię na strzępy, czy to był Malfoy? Dlaczego go nie zatrzymałeś? - Burza brązowych loków na moment zasłoniła mu widoczność. Zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, a on pozostał sam na sam ze swoją szklaneczką.

Biedny Dracon.

Tak, Hermiona go zabije, a potem i jego. Skoro za kilka chwil ma być martwy, to, jako skazaniec, ma prawo do ostatniego życzenia. Jego życzeniem był Jack Daniels.

Długo zajęło jej wyśledzenie w tłumie jasnych włosów Malfoya, ale w końcu się udało. Przedzierała się poprzez tę całą zgraję, jednocześnie próbując nie stracić go z oczu, co okazało się czymś nad wyraz niemożliwym. Poczuła ulgę, gdy znalazła się przed Babilonem, ale zaraz po niej wypełniła ją wszechogarniająca panika. Zniknął...

_* Massive Attack - Risingson_

_** Dzielnica Londynu. Znana z licznych barów, pubów i takich tam. Ogólnie jest też bardzo otwarta kulturowo i obyczajowo._


	7. Rozdział 6

„_Kończyna po kończynie  
>Ząb po zębie<br>Rwą się do środka, do mojego wnętrza  
>Każdego dnia<br>Każdej godziny  
>Żałuję<br>Że nie jestem kuloodporny  
>Nawoskuj mnie<br>Ukształtuj  
>Rozgrzej szpilki do czerwoności<br>I wbij je  
>Zmieniłeś mnie w to coś <em>

_Po prostu żałuję  
>Że nie jestem kuloodporny<br>Także zapłać mi  
>Wyceluj we mnie<br>Strzel  
>Wypełniona ołowiem<br>Dziura we mnie  
>Mógłbym przekłuć<br>Milion pęcherzyków  
>Całkowity substytut<br>I kuloodporny" * _

Sekundy mijały boleśnie szybko. Czuła pętlę zaciskającą się na jej szyi, z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej i mocniej. Nie znosiła uczucia bezsilności. Był tam, miała go na wyciągnięcie ręki, a pozwoliła mu uciec. W takich sytuacjach myślenie odkłada się na drugi tor, a liczy się na instynkt, który posiada każdy człowiek – trochę mniej lub bardziej zagrzebany pod tymi „ludzkimi" odruchami. Jej instynkt bardzo wyraźnie podpowiadał, że musi dorwać Malfoya. Niezależnie od tego, czy był winny, czy też nie. Jego obecność nie mogła przecież przynieść nic dobrego – nigdy nie przynosiła.

Łysy pracownik ochrony pojawił się przed nią, niczym spod ziemi. Gdyby miała teraz na to czas, zapytałaby, dlaczego nie siedział przy tych drzwiach cały wieczór. Przecież taki jest jego piekielny obowiązek, siedzieć przy tych czerwonych drzwiach i pilnować, by do środka nie dostał się żaden morderca, czy Malfoy, co w tamtej chwili wydawało się być tym samym.

- Widziałeś może...?

Przerwał jej jednym, beznamiętnym ruchem ręki, wskazując na ciemny zaułek po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Blondyn poszedł tam.

Ruszyła bez zastanowienia, miała świadomość, że liczy się każda sekunda. Poczuła na ramieniu ciężką łapę ochroniarza. Miała tak mało czasu, a on jej przeszkadzał. Taki natrętny, taki... - Tacy jak on nie są warci, by ich szukać. Pełno tu takich. Nie sposób ich nie zauważyć. Przychodzą i wychodzą z innymi dziwkami. Zawsze znajdzie się jakaś naiwna, która ich z nimi znajduje...

Wystarczyło mocno pociągnąć za rękaw marynarki, by uścisk wielkiej pięści natrętnego człowieka zelżał, a ona mogła iść dalej.

Pierwszym, co przykuło jej uwagę był mętny, odurzająco nieobecny wzrok Malfoya. Opierał się o brudną, ceglastą ścianę i patrzył gdzieś ponad te wypełnione po brzegi kontenery i nietrafione graffiti na ścianach. Miał na sobie tylko czarną koszulkę z logo jakiegoś zespołu. Żadnej kurtki, a przecież było okropnie zimno. Odczuła dziwną ochotę, by podejść i dowiedzieć się, co to za zespół, ale, kiedy miała to zrobić, coś na twarzy blondyna uległo drastycznej zmianie. Między brwiami pojawiła się ledwie widoczna, niespokojna zmarszczka i coś... To była chyba przyjemność. Dzika i nieokiełznana, której człowiek może ulegać tylko wtedy, gdy nad sobą nie panuje, albo – gdy jest pijany.

Cofnęła się z przerażeniem, gdy zorientowała się, że nie jest tam sam. Była zbyt pochłonięta jego twarzą, na którą padało wątłe światło z pobliskiej lampy ulicznej, by zauważyć klęczącą przed nim kobietę. To była dziwna sytuacja i Hermiona z całych sił chciała stamtąd odejść, ale przecież nie mogła. Możliwe, że to Malfoy jest zabójcą, a tamta dziewczyna jego kolejną ofiarą. Możliwe, że i poprzednią przywiódł do tego zaułka, by ostatecznie wywlec ją na wysypisko śmieci i zrobić jej te wszystkie okropne rzeczy. Możliwe, że... Hermiona wcale nie chciała się stamtąd ruszać. Stała jak zahipnotyzowana, obserwując blade palce Malfoya, które z każdym ruchem dziewczyny zatapiały się głębiej i głębiej w jej brązowych, gęstych włosach. Powinna krzyczeć, kazać się im od siebie odsunąć. Może nawet zwyzywać ją i wywlec za te włosy, które mimo ciemności zdawały się błyszczeć po każdym ruchu Ślizgona. Powiedziałaby jej, że seks z nieznajomym w tych okolicznościach skończyłby się dla niej tragicznie i... Właśnie, co potem? Nie mogła zrobić nic. Mogła tylko patrzeć jak z Malfoya zsuwają się czarne spodnie, jak tamta go dotyka i pieści. Granger wiedziała, że powinna czuć obrzydzenie, albo chociaż coś w stylu zawstydzenia, a stać ją było tylko na zniecierpliwienie, że to wszystko trwa tak długo. Widziała jak kolana tej idiotki są poranione od zbyt długiego kontaktu z bezlitosną, asfaltową nawierzchnią. Przecież mogła założyć spodnie. Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, czy ofiara miała podobne zranienia, ale miała w głowie tak wszechogarniającą pustkę, że nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie nawet, gdzie jest Harry.

Malfoy był ich jedynym podejrzanym i Hermiona nie da się odstraszyć przez takie obsceniczne i...

Rozpustnie rozchylone usta mężczyzny wydały z siebie pierwszy niski jęk i wiedziała już, że jest całkowicie stracona. To było jak zbyt gorący prysznic, który jednocześnie rozluźnia twoje mięśnie, ale też daje im sygnał, że coś jest nie tak. Powinna być teraz w mieszkaniu z Ronem, albo siedzieć przed jak najbardziej niebezwstydnymi aktami, usiłując podpisać je odpowiednimi, równie niebezwstydnymi, datami.

Bezwiednie zabłądziła wzrokiem od dziewczyny, poprzez jej dłonie wsunięte trochę zbyt mechanicznie pod uniesioną czarną koszulkę. Błądziły gdzieś po jego piersi. To było zbyt... Jak można robić coś tak osobistego z jakąś lafiryndą za rogiem, gdzie każdy może cię zobaczyć? Gdzie Hermiona może cię zobaczyć, chociaż tak naprawdę nie ma na to najmniejszej ochoty.

W końcu osunęła się po ścianie, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo drżą jej nogi. Jakby same chciały stamtąd uciec, nawet za cenę oderwania się od całej reszty. W końcu, całkowicie pokonane, odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Usiadła robiąc przy tym tyle hałasu, że bez problemu mogliby ją usłyszeć. Przerażenie zawładnęło każdą komórką jej ciała. _Jesteś zwykłą podglądaczką, Granger. Zwykłą..._ - Usłyszała w głowie głos, który w niepokojący sposób przypominał ten, którym zazwyczaj zwracał się do niej Malfoy.

Czuła palące spojrzenie i resztki złudzeń osunęły się w nicość – tak, zauważył ją. Ostatnia nadzieja, że jest zbyt pochłonięty, że po wojnie jego refleks i czujność nieco się stępiły, została pokonana. Uniosła wzrok, tylko po to, by się upewnić. Zimne, stalowe oczy wymierzone prosto w jej twarz. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie wyrażały zdenerwowania, czy nienawiści. Widziała w nich tylko namiętność. Nie, żądzę. Tak, to była praktycznie zwierzęca żądza, od której człowiekowi może się tylko zakręcić w głowie. Chciała odejść, ale naprawdę nie była w stanie się nawet poruszyć.

- Ty mała... - sapnął cicho, niebezpiecznie. Nie dosłyszała końcówki, bo słowa zniknęły gdzieś pomiędzy czerwonymi, spuchniętymi wargami kobiety. Podniósł ją, nazbyt brutalnie ciągnąc za włosy. Przycisnął do ściany. Ani na moment, ani na jedną głupią chwilę nie spuszczał spojrzenia z Hermiony. Nawet wtedy, gdy nacierał na tamtą. _Nacierał, ssał, gryzł, ranił i kąsał..._

Hermiona słyszała, że jej własny, zdradliwy oddech przyspiesza, staje się niespokojny. Że krew płynie coraz szybciej. Słyszała, ale nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości, z jakiego powodu tak się dzieje. Sama myśl o tym wywoływała w niej obrzydzenie. Wstręt do swojej osoby, że też w ogóle mogła patrzeć na _tego_ człowieka w podobnych kategoriach.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy nogi znowu poniosły ją do Babilonu. Panujący tam gwar wydawał się jej teraz czymś tak bezpiecznym i pożądanym...

_Dom się rozpadał. Zawsze sądził, że ta ich sławna Nora się rozpada, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie dostąpił wątpliwej przyjemności, by zobaczyć ją na własne oczy. Czego innego mógłby się spodziewać po Weasleyach? _

_A teraz, kiedy siedział tam w kuchni, przy otwartym oknie, miał potwierdzenie swoich słów. Nora się rozpadała. Był to rozpad widoczny gołym okiem, chociaż nie chodziło tylko o niestabilną konstrukcję, która wprawiała go w stan lekkiego zniesmaczenia. Chodziło o ludzi. Stary zegar tykał gdzieś w środku domu. Molly usiłowała go zniszczyć. Myślała, że nikt nie patrzy, gdy ciskała przeróżnymi zaklęciami w starą, zdezelowaną tarczę i żelazne wskazówki. Zaklęcia oczywiście nic nie dawały. Zegar powstał poprzez silną magię i poprzez nią mógłby zostać zniszczony. Zresztą, pani Weasley tak naprawdę nie zależało na tym, by się go pozbyć. Nie mogłaby zagrzebać go w szafie pod stosami czarnych szat, które dawała synom, gdy któryś z nich wychodził na misję. To był pretekst. Mogła siedzieć przy tej szafie i wsłuchiwać się w powolny takt wskazówek, jakby sam fakt, że one żyją znaczył, że i jej kolejny rudy syn wróci do domu. Patrzeć nie chciała. Wszyscy i tak znajdowali się w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Draco zaś patrzył, czaił się w swoim kącie i udawał, że nie istnieje. To było już po śmierci Narcyzy. Na początku jego obecność mogła wzbudzać pewnego rodzaju kontrowersje, ale szybko się przyzwyczaili, przeskakując wzrokiem z jego kąta na wszystko inne. Wszystko inne było bardziej interesujące. Nosił przecież żałobę, więc mu współczuli. Było inaczej niż w głównej kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa. Tu mogli go ignorować do woli, tu był ich dom. _

_Zegar tykał i tej nocy, chociaż nikt inny poza Malfoyem go nie słuchał. Tykał tylko dla niego, bo wszyscy spali, nikt nie był poza domem, nawet Potter. Jak zwykle otworzył stare okno, wpatrując się w zaniedbany, pełen gnomów ogród, otaczający dom. Jeden papieros za drugim, jeden za drugim. _

_Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak... _

_- Dostanę papierosa, Malfoy? - Popiół opadł mu na szarą, jedwabną szatę, wypalając w niej drobną, niemal niewidoczną dziurkę. Widać Granger nie spała. Powinna przecież spać. Niedawno dodali do zegara wskazówkę z jej imieniem. Hermiona. Pieprzona Hermiona z żelaza powinna spać, znajdując się w stanie śmiertelnego zagrożenia. _

_Ona też była wtedy w żałobie._

_- Przecież nie palisz – mruknął, ale bez zastanowienia podsunął jej paczkę papierosów. Papierosy papierosowe. Żadne mentole, żadna wanilia, żadna czekolada. Papierosy papierosowe. _

_W kuchni było zbyt ciemno, by mógł zobaczyć jej twarz, nawet księżyc był wtedy niewidoczny. Nie zobaczył więc, ale wyczuł, że odsuwa sobie krzesło tuż obok niego i siada, ocierając się ramieniem opatulonym w flanelową piżamę o jego ramię – opatulone w szarą, jedwabną szatę. Granger wzięła papierosa, wsunęła do ust, a zaraz potem podpaliła go końcem różdżki. Wtedy nikt nie czuł się bezpieczny w nocy, nawet we własnym łóżku miał przy sobie różdżkę, zawsze. _

_- To trucizna... - Zaczęła, ale Dracon przerwał jej niemal natychmiast. _

_- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, dlaczego... _

_- Trucizna zabija. Lubię mieć kontrolę – wyjaśniła cicho, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Patrzyła w okno, na księżyc za ciemnymi, gęstymi obłokami. Czekała aż nadejdzie ranek. Rozumiał. Też chciał mieć kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Nad śmiercią również. Może dlatego walczył? Bo chciał to zrobić po swojemu? _

_Każdy chciał mieć kontrolę, ale wtedy, w czasie wojny, kontrolę sprawował tylko jeden człowiek – Lord Voldemort. Panował nad twoim ciałem i umysłem, a ty niekoniecznie o tym wiedziałeś. Panował, nie musząc rzucać na ciebie Imperiusa, bo i bez tego całe swoje życie podporządkowywałeś jego indywiduum. Czy nie to było jego celem? Byś myślał o nim od ranka aż po ranek, nie mogąc spać, nie mogąc jeść? Draco się bał. Cholernie się bał i czuł do siebie odrazę. Matka umarła, a on mógł się tylko bać. _

_Przy pierwszym zaciągnięciu dymem, jej płuca niemal wymiotowały powietrzem. _

_Palili do rana. Jeden papieros za drugim. Potem nadeszła piąta rano, a Hermiona bez słowa wróciła do łóżka. Draco palił dalej. _

_*Radiohead - Bullet Proof...I Wish I Was _


End file.
